Tender Heartache
by ChickNick
Summary: Ch. 18, 19 & 20 ARE ALL NEW! ENJOY! This is a prequel to the first PD movie. King Rupert and Queen Clarisse are ruling Genovia together. The royal pair along with their grown sons face challenges with sad endings as well as promising beginnings.
1. Chapter 1

* I do not own the characters to Princess Diaries-storyline my own. Hope you like it!

"Ah, Charlotte?" Rupert called after his wife's assistant who tried to gracefully rush down the corridor past him.

"Yes you Majesty?" she said stopping short and turning around to curtsey in her dress.

"Is Her Majesty almost ready?" he asked

"Well…she should be done shortly Your Majesty."

"I see well please tell her to hurry since we have to make our entrance in a few moments, " he replied while looking at his watch.

"I shall Your Majesty." Charlotte answered and then scampered off to the royal suite.

Chuckling to himself and sitting in a chair in the hall Rupert shouted at Charlotte who was heading towards the suite's door, "Tell her she doesn't need any makeup she's naturally gorgeous no matter what."

Before opening the door to the room, Charlotte turned back and looking down the long corridor she nodded a smile at her employer.

"Your Majesty, King Rupert would like to know if you are ready for your entrance?"

Laughing in her makeup chair as Paolo fussed with the last touchups to her hair, Clarisse replied, "Yes you can tell him I'll be out in a second. I just have to put on my gloves."

"Yes Your Majesty." Charlotte said.

Charlotte walked out into the hall closing the door behind her. As she began to walk towards the King, Joseph the royal head of security came around the corner and nearly bumped into her.

"Oh Charlotte! I'm so sorry." He replied.

"Oh no it's alright I was just about to tell his Majesty that the Queen is coming out of her suite."

Joseph walked with Charlotte up to the King and stood by as the assistant told him the latest update.

"Is it not amazing Joseph how long it takes a woman to get ready? I mean honestly they have so much more to do than us men," he teased.

"Yes sir it is quite amazing though they say they take long to look good for us so we really shouldn't complain."

All three adults laughed.

Suddenly the King's expression changed into a dreamy like expression

"Right you are Joseph," Rupert said glancing over Joe's shoulder at the woman walking towards him.

"Clarisse my dear you look ravishing in that gown." Rupert said taking her gloved hands in his and kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh thank you darling you look splendid yourself."

Joseph stared at his Queen as she talked to her husband. He as well thought she looked beautiful in the ball gown she was wearing. Seeing the Queen look at him Joseph bowed his head and cleared his throat.

"Are you ready for our entrance to the party?" her husband asked her.

"Yes but where is Philippe?" she asked looking around at everyone's face.

"Right here mother," came the voice of Genovia's future King as he walked out of one of the rooms.

"You look wonderful mother," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you my love. You look very handsome as well. What a lucky lady I am to be entering the room with two of the best-looking men in the world," she said turning to Rupert and fixing his medals.

"Darling do you have your speech?" she asked Rupert as she smoothed his lapel.

"Yes it is in my pocket."

"Do you really need it though? I mean you make this speech every New Year's Eve," she asked.

"I'll take it out just in case, besides I'm becoming a bit forgetful in my old age" he said winking at her.

"Oh tush," she replied while playfully slapping his arm.

Linking arms with her husband and son, the three royals made there way to the grand staircase as Joseph and Charlotte followed behind.


	2. Chapter 2

The trumpets blared announcing the entrance of the royal family.

"Ladies and gentlemen His Majesty King Rupert II and Her Majesty Queen Clarisse Renaldi accompanied by His Royal Highness Prince Philippe Gerard Renaldi of Genovia."

The three made their way down the stairs of the palace foyer and into the ballroom, which was decorated for the New Year's celebration.

"Your Majesty," Rupert teasingly said as he bowed and motioned for her to dance.

"I would love to young man." She replied with a slight chuckle.

The two danced across the room as others slowly began to join the two. Philippe chose a woman he was friendly with from the crowd and Prime Minister Motaz and his wife Sheila began to waltz as well.

The party continued until about 11:45pm when the King made his annual New Year's Eve speech to his people. With Queen Clarisse by his side his speech was televised on Genovian television, as it was every year from the palace.

"…. As we face a new year full of new adventures and new challenges of the soul, I stand before you as your sovereign, your ruler, your king and I as I do every New Year's Eve, promise wholeheartedly that this year I will do whatever it takes to ensure that Genovia remains a product of peace and harmony. For Genovia, my Genovia, our Genovia, deserves nothing more than the best a human can offer. So as my father has done before me, and my grandfather had done before him, I on behalf of Queen Clarisse, Prince Pierre, and Prince Philippe wish you all a very Happy New Year. Thank you and God bless."

As his speech ended those in attendance shouted "Long live the King, and Long live the Queen!"

Clarisse glanced at her husband and smiled. She then leaned in and whispered "Good Job darling."

Rupert looked at her and smiled "Thank you," he said kissing her on her forehead. Clarisse could see in his eyes that something was not right.

"What is it?" she asked looking at him.

"What?"

"What's wrong you look as if something is upsetting you?" she asked.

"No darling I'm fine," he said patting her hand.

"Now Rupert I know you far too well, are you sure everything is alright?" Clarisse asked for reassurance.

"Yes Clarisse I'm fine. I'm just a bit tired. I think I will retire to bed."

"But Rupert we always stay up late on New Year's Eve."

"Well darling we're getting too old for that kind of foolishness." He said touching her pink cheek. "You can stay up but I think I shall go to bed. I'm not feeling too well"

"Would you like me to go up with you?" she asked.

"No Clarisse I'll be fine, besides we are the hosts of this event so one of us should stay."

"Alright then I will stay for our guests but who will I kiss at midnight?" she asked coyly.

"Oh Clarisse I'm sure there is someone here who is dying to kiss their beautiful queen. What a way to start 1997?" he said laughing.

Clarisse nudged him as she always had. They always teased each other ever since they were children.

"Well then I'll come up and give you a kiss later."

"Sounds wonderful I shall be waiting." He said kissing her hand.

Clarisse watched her husband as he walked away. He had become a bit gloomy the past few weeks and she slightly understood why. Though he still had the same spark, humor, and personality he always had, she had noticed a change in the man she thought she knew so well, the man who she always said was her best friend.

"Mother?" Philippe called out as he walked over to her. "Mother where has father gone I have been looking all over for him since after his speech."

"He went to bed darling."

"To bed? My father went to bed?" Philippe repeated with surprise in his voice.

"Yes I know it is hard to believe, but he was not feeling well and was very tired from everything he has been doing lately." She replied.

"Is he alright?"

"Yes darling, of course he's all right. Your father is the strongest man I know. Nothing will ever bring him down."

"I agree I've always known father to be very tough and dignified."

"Yes but don't worry about him my love just go and have a good time with that beauty you picked out of the crowd." she said smirking and raising an eyebrow at her son.

"Oh mother she's just a friend."

"Right just a friend. I'm sure. Is she Genovian?" she said tapping the side of her glass with her nails.

"Yes mother she is a full bred Genovian." he said sighing heavily.

Laughing Clarisse sipped her wine and then patted her son on the back. "You know darling I dislike saying this but you know you have to find someone soon otherwise your father and I will have to arrange something for you." she joked.

"Oh mother, I can find my own wife, besides hasn't the arranged marriage situation died out over time?" he asked.

"I believe so yes, but Philippe you are getting older and …"

Seeing that as his cue to get back to his "friend" he politely cut her sentence off. "I'm sorry mother but it appears Marlena needs to know where the washroom is, so I should go show her," he said quickly kissing her on the cheek and walking towards Marlena.

"Fine darling but I'll be looking for a kiss on the cheek from my youngest son at midnight," she yelled after him. He heard her, turned around to face her, and nodded in assurance.

Watching her son closely as he walked up to Marlena and began to usher her towards the door, she heard the pretty woman say "But Philippe I don't have to use the washroom?"

Giggling at how her son reacts to the news about finding a wife and a future Queen of Genovia, Clarisse turned around quickly and accidentally found herself colliding with her husband's security guard, Joseph.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Oh Joseph I'm so sorry," she said wiping his jacket of the white wine that splashed on his lapel.

"Oh that's quite alright your Majesty, I was just wondering where King Rupert has gone to?"

"He actually said he was not feeling well and decided to retire to bed."

"Really?" Joseph asked surprised.

"Yes I know it's not like him to get ill and want to retire so early especially on New Year's Eve, but I will go check up on him in a bit."

"Will you be able to handle all the guests yourself Your Majesty?" Joseph asked concerned.

"Yes I will be fine thank you, besides I have Philippe to help with the goodbyes," she said smiling her beautiful bright smile and patting his arm for reassurance.

"Very well Your Majesty but if you need anything feel free to summon me."

"Of course." Clarisse said as she began to walk away seeing the Prime Minister and his wife approaching her. She then turned partially back around adding, "Thank you for your concern." Joseph closed his eyes and bowed his head at her as if to say "your welcome."

There were now only two minutes left until Genovia would welcome a new year.

With the booming and stern voice identical to his father's, Philippe got everyone's attention and asked if they would all gather in the center of the ballroom.

"6…5…4…3…2…1... Happy New Year!!!!"  
Balloons and streamers fell from the ceiling as the guests embraced one another offering kisses, hugs, and handshakes.

Clarisse stood there as her guests made their way to her. She placed a smile on her face showing that she was having a good time, but the truth was she was not used to not having Rupert next to her at occasions like this.

As she looked around for her son she noticed Joseph coming towards her.

"Your Majesty Happy New Year," he said kissing her hand.

"Thank you Joseph same to you," she said smiling with her eyes.  
For some reason she all of a sudden felt a bit embarrassed and she didn't understand why. She had known Joseph for many years now but only as her Head of Security and the direct protector of her family.

Trying to shake her thoughts she gracefully replied, "If you'll excuse me I should go upstairs and see how His Majesty is doing."

"Yes of course," he said bowing his head and moving so she could pass.

Clarisse made her way up the grand staircase as she held her dress. She passed Philippe as he was coming down.

"Ah Mother there you are! Happy New Year!" he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you my love, Happy New Year to you too... Oh would you do me a favor and have them ring your brother at the monastery? We should include him in this celebration as well."

Philippe rolled his eyes "Mother do we really need to call him? I mean he should have been here tonight for us and Genovia."

"Philippe." She said sternly "Go contact your brother and tell him that I will wish him a Happy New Year after I check on your Father."

"Yes Mother," he said with a childish huff that made his mother smirk. "Tell Father Happy New Year for me as well." he added as he headed down the stairs.

"Sure darling." she replied as she continued down the hall.

When she got to the door of the room she quietly opened it. She walked in and noticed Rupert's jacket, bow tie, and sash on the chair by his desk. She then walked over to the bed and peered at her husband who was sound asleep. Since he looked rather sick, she checked his head, and raised the blankets to his neck to keep him warm. She then bent down to kiss him on the cheek but the touch of her lips on his skin woke him up.

"Clarisse?" he asked groggily while opening his eyes.

"Yes it is I darling. I came up to give you that New Year's kiss I promised you," she said smiling at him brightly and sitting next to him on the bed.

He sat up and kissed her. Though at first he gently touched her lips she felt him press against her and embrace her in a more passionate kiss, one that he had not given her in quite some time.

Realizing she had a bit too much wine from a headache she felt forming, she politely broke away and stood up.

"Rupert darling you should get some rest."

Though they were more best friends then actual lovers Clarisse always tried to make it seem as though she was madly in love with her husband and at times she felt he did the same in return. They cared for each other deeply and would do anything for the other as the vows they took years before had ordered. He treated her like the queen she was from the very beginning, spoiling her with presents and affection and she did the same to him. It was a fair, respectful, and decent relationship/marriage but true love was always a question.

He grabbed her hand and soothed it with his thumb. "I'm sorry I'm not feeling well tonight and left you down there by yourself."

"Oh Rupert you can't help it you don't feel well. I understand." she said sitting on the bed again.

"You are remarkable Clarisse and you looked wonderful tonight."

"Aww well thank you." She said rubbing his arm that was out of the sheets.

He got quiet and stared into her eyes. "I have no doubt in my mind that you can manage anything by yourself if you set your mind to it."

"Well darling I most certainly prefer having you by my side to help. It is so different with you not next to me down there." She said.

"Well again I apologize. If I felt better you know I would be there with you."

"No need to apologize. Now you got your kiss and I received mind so now I must go back and say farewell to our guests while you get back to sleep. Oh and Philippe wanted me to tell you Happy New Year. I have him talking to Pierre right now so I better go and retrieve the phone from him before they start one of their infamous battles again. Those boys." She said chuckling to herself.

"Those men." Rupert said trying to get comfortable.

"Well yes they're not young anymore, but they will always be our little boys." Clarisse said remembering them when they were small.

"And you and I both know being their parents that deep down they care for one another." He added.

"Of course, they just have the oddest way of expressing it," she said walking away.

"Good luck with the goodbyes darling." Rupert shouted from the bed.

"Yes and I'll see you in the morning. Good night." she said blowing him a kiss and walking out of the room.

~End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Morning came and Clarisse quietly got out of bed so she would not disturb her husband incase he still was not feeling well.

She peered over to check on him and then proceeded to the washroom for her morning bath. Before closing the washroom's door she heard her dressing maids and Charlotte approaching the door of the suite.

After knocking quietly Charlotte waited for the queen to respond. Clarisse made her way to the door, opened it ever so slightly and quietly asked the maids and her new assistant to come back in a half an hour.

"Of course you Majesty." Charlotte replied shooing the maids away.

As Clarisse closed the door she could hear the women whispering to each other trying to think of an explanation for the wait. She was happy when she heard Charlotte tell them to stop their gossiping.

"I love it when they learn fast," Clarisse said to herself as she walked back to the washroom.

After soothing herself for a while in the warm bath full of bubbles from Vienna, she heard Rupert get up and stretch. A few seconds later there was a knock on the washroom door.

"Darling?" Clarisse asked making sure it was him and not her entourage.

"Yes it's me. May I come in?" he asked.

"Ah alright." Clarisse said. "I'm in the bath though."

"Alright? Clarisse I have seen your body on and off for the past 38 years. I don't think there is anything to be shy about?"

"Oh tush and come in." she said laughing.

"Good morning," he said reaching down to kiss his wife.

"Yes good morning to you too. How are you feeling on this glorious morning?" she asked.

"Much, much better. I think I just needed some rest," he said sitting on the side of the bath.

"I agree you have been all over the world in the past few weeks without stopping. It was bound to catch up with you," she said sponging her arm.

"Yes perhaps you are right," he said looking defeated by her sensible idea.

"So do you have any plans today?" she asked him.

"Well I do have that meeting with Parliament at 1:30 and after that I told the Prime Minister to join me for croissants and tea afterwards and then there is that meeting with the Ambassador of Portugal at 3:45pm and I don't know how long that will take. But after that I should be free," he said clapping his hands together.

"But that means you will not be done until around supper time?" she said with a saddened look on her face.

"Well darling you know it's my duty to show up at these events and make Genovia known and strong with its allies."

"Yes I know it is your job as king to carry out your daily plans, I was just hoping we might find sometime together later since we really haven't seen much of each other lately and then you were not feeling well last night."

"I know I know," he said getting up and offering to wash her back.

"I promise I'll make time. Besides don't you have things to do today as well."

"Yes but fortunately not as much as usual. I'm entertaining the Parliament wives during your meeting and I have papers to sign and send, but Charlotte has been a great help to me lately."

"Oh? You like her as your assistant?"

"Yes very much so. She is still a bit panicked at times but eventually she will settle in and the routine will take over naturally."

"Good to here. For your sake anyway."

"Umm hmm," she said as he massaged her tense shoulders.  
"Ahh thank you darling that feels wonderful."

"Well it is the least I could do since I'll be busy the rest of the day."

At that moment Charlotte's knock was heard at the door of the suite. "I believe your dressing maids are here. Should I send them in?" he asked his wife.

"Tell them one minute so I may get out without six pairs of eyes staring at my 57 year old body."

"Please, I'm sure they are impressed how age has not affected you much."  
With that comment she smiled and he walked out of the washroom and closed the door.

After she was dried off the Queen walked out of the washroom in her robe and the maids and assistant curtsied as usual.

" Your Majesty you have the wives of Parliament arriving at 1:00. Where would you like to have tea when they arrive?" Charlotte asked as the maids laid out her clothes.

"Where is the king having his tea with the Prime Minister?" Clarisse asked.

"I believe in the garden ma'am."

"I see. Well could you please arrange it so I may have a chance to sit with His Majesty and the Prime Minister as well?"

Charlotte looked confused. "I…I believe I can madam but I thought the wives will be here at that time?"

"No my dear only the Prime Minister has been invited for tea by His Majesty. The rest of the Parliament should be gone by that time."

"Are you positive you Majesty?" her assistant asked.

"Yes Charlotte, and please don't fret. The men of Parliament know they are not to overstay their welcome unless invited to do so."

"And their wives?" Charlotte asked thinking that they might be a difficult task.

"Yes the wives as well should leave with their pompous husbands." Clarisse assured her as her maids helped her with her colorful tweed jacket and skirt.

"Oh your Majesty, I don't mean to speak out of line, but that outfit looks very nice on you."

Clarisse chuckled. "Awe thank you my dear. It is one of His Majesty's favorites."

~End of Ch. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Oh I'm so sorry I just posted chapters three and four and didn't thank you three for your comments. So Thanks lostmyangel, Gracebe, & tabby-fanny for what you had to say. Glad you all liked it!

**And Grace you'll see it's the beginning to an end. **

**On that note…lol…enjoy!**

King Rupert, Queen Clarisse, and Prime Minister Motaz, graciously bid each of the men from Parliament and their wives farewell.

"Well now that is taken care of, should we adjourn to the garden for some tea and coffee?" King Rupert asked the Prime Minister.

"Very well Your Majesty." Motaz replied.

Clarisse followed quietly behind the men who didn't seem to notice that she was there as well.

"So Your Majesty what are you personal opinions on the matter at stake?" the Prime Minister asked.

"It is something to think about for sure, but I feel there are more important matters to face before we tackle that one."

"Yes I see what you mean." Motaz commented.

"Darling?" Clarisse said quietly when she felt the two men had stopped their short conversation.

"Clarisse, my dear!"

"Your Majesty." Motaz surprisingly stated and bowed to her.

"Clarisse I didn't realize you were still behind us. I'm sorry I would have acknowledged you." He said grabbing her hand and placing it under his arm so he was escorting out into the garden.

"Oh please don't be silly. You two were talking and I didn't want to interrupt," she said smiling at the two men.

As the men stood since the queen was standing, Clarisse asked "Would it be alright if I joined you for tea or do you have private matters to discuss?"

"Oh no please have a seat. It would be very nice having your company." Rupert said while pulling out her chair.

"Ah your Majesty may I say you are looking splendid today" Motaz commented.

"Well thank you very much." she answered.

"Yes I was going to say so myself but…" Rupert was cut off.

"But our very smart Prime Minister beat you to it." Clarisse joked nudging him.

"It's my favorite outfit of hers. We bought it in Paris when we were there a year ago." Rupert declared.

The Queen winked at her assistant who was sitting on a bench a few feet away.

"That is correct." Clarisse recalled very pleased that he remembered since he has far too many things to remember.

"So Your Majesty, do you think we should tell him about this?" Motaz asked his King pulling him back into their previous topic of conversation.

"I will bring it up tonight at dinner and I'll see what he says." Rupert replied with a sigh.

Clarisse gave her husband a confused look as she sipped her tea. In her mind she wondered who they would be dining with.

"Ah darling may I ask who you are referring too?" Clarisse asked.

"Oh it's nothing darling. Parliament just wants me to start having Philippe sit in on all meetings."

"How come? It's not like Philippe has not sat in on your meetings before." Clarisse asked.

"Well because they feel I'm getting older and the son who is taking over for me when I am gone should know everything and anything that is being said and organized to make it easier in the future."

"Well that's a bit cynical don't you think?" Clarisse asked sarcastically. "I mean we will not have to think about that for quite some time yet."

Rupert could see his wife's face turning pale.

"Now Clarisse don't get upset it's just for precautions." He said patting her hand.

"Yes Your Majesty, we just want to make sure there is some sort of stability when your husband eventually passes away." Motaz added for reassurance.

Clarisse felt a knot form in her throat yet she was not about to have the Prime Minister, her butlers, maids, guards, and assistant see her in a weak state.

"I see." Clarisse said with a sadden expression.

"Perhaps we should change the subject Prime Minister since I can see it is upsetting my wife."

"Of course Your Majesty. You know the pear business in Genovia is ripening these days, if you'll forgive the pun." The Prime Minister joked.

"That is wonderful news." Rupert laughed and Clarisse let out a fake chuckle since her mind was now preoccupied with thoughts of losing Rupert.

As the men talked more Clarisse seemed to tune them out. She occasionally nodded in agreement to things she had no idea what.  
As she finished her tea she asked, "Will you gentlemen please excuse me as I have some paperwork to take care of inside."  
She stood up causing the men to stand as well.

"Surely." Rupert said helping her up.

She exchanged a kiss on the cheek with her husband, said goodbye to the Prime Minister, and then walked up to the palace followed by her two maids and her assistant.

As she made her way up the steps to go inside she noticed Joseph standing at the top keeping an eye on the two men in the garden.

Joseph could tell something was bothering the queen since she had an intense look on her face as if she was intently thinking something in her head.

"Your Majesty." Joseph said as he held the door for his queen.

"Thank you Joseph." She said with a slight smile to show some type of gratitude for his service.

Clarisse walked to her suite and told her maids and assistant that she needed a few moments to herself.

"Of course Your Majesty" they replied and curtseyed before walking away.

Clarisse walked over to the window and peered down at the garden where her husband was sitting.

"Talk about Rupert leaving his family and country is just ridiculous." She whispered to herself.

~End of Ch. 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks again for the comments everyone. Glad you like it. Here's another chapter! Enjoy! **

After awhile of thinking, Clarisse was awakened from her daydreaming as a knock sounded on the door of the suite.

"Ladies do come back in a few minutes please?" Clarisse said towards the closed door. There was a moment of silence. "I'm fine thank you," she added waiting for a response. Usually the maids or Charlotte responded with "Yes Your Majesty," to let her know they heard and understood.

"Mother it's I, Philippe."

Clarisse rose to her feet and then said "Oh darling please come in."

"Hello. Are you alright?" he asked her as he walked into the large room.

"Oh yes I'm fine. How was the art exhibit with Marlena?"

"It was interesting to say the least. Marlena knows absolutely nothing about art but she tried to understand it."

"Aww well give her a chance sweetheart." Clarisse said with a chuckling smile as she walked over to the desk and sat down in Rupert's chair.

"I do it's just difficult to find a woman who has the same interests as me." Philippe said sitting down on the sofa and placing one arm over the back. As he gazed out the window nearby, Clarisse knew whom her son was thinking about. Though he denied it she knew her son still held feelings for a woman whom he loved years before and had a child with.

"Darling look at me, you have to try to be happy that way when a woman comes along they will see that you are a delightful man."

"Yes but mother, women obviously know who I am and I feel that being the future king of this country is what really draws them to become interested in me- not my personality or demeanor."

At that moment King Rupert entered the suite with a folder in his hand. He listened in on the conversation his wife and son were having.

"Oh tush." Clarisse responded while waving her hand in her son's direction.

"Tush? What are you tushing now my dear?" Rupert asked as he placed the folder in a drawer near Clarisse's leg after playfully hitting her thigh with the folder.

"Your son believes women are only attracted to him because he is the future king of Genovia," she said.

"Well that could be true." Rupert said folding his arms on the back of the chair Clarisse was sitting at. He nodded at his son in agreement.

Clarisse turned to look at her husband. "Yes but he can easily find a woman with his charming personality and his father's good looks." She said winking at Rupert.

Rupert smiled at her. "Oh darling I do believe he has both of us to thank for that." He kidded them.

Clarisse laughed as she arranged her husband's desk.

"Don't listen to your mother Philippe because she feels no woman is good enough for her son."

"My sweet, charming, handsome, heir to a throne son." Clarisse added.

Rupert walked over and sat across from Philippe in a large leather chair.

"Did Sebastian leave?" Clarisse asked him from the desk.

"Yes a few moments ago."

"Oh the Prime Minster was here?" Philippe asked.

"Yes well we had a Parliament meeting and then I invited him for some refreshments."

"Ah I see." said Philippe. "What did they address in Parliament today?" he asked curiously

Clarisse looked up from what she was doing and walked over to where they were sitting. She quietly sat on the sofa next to her son.

"Well actually your name was brought up," she said slipping off her heels.

"My name? Why?"

"Parliament feels that you as my heir should sit in on every meeting we have from now on," his father explained.

"But I am there for quite a few of them anyway. Why is it they want me there for all of them?" Philippe wondered.

Rupert looked at Clarisse and noticed she had made eye contact, but then shifted her eyes downward with a sad expression as she began playing with her wedding ring.

"For a reason your mother does not like to discuss so perhaps we should talk about it later and not in her presence."

"No please, don't be silly, continue Rupert since he wants to know." she said.

"Very well then," he began after clearing his throat. "Parliament wants to prepare you for the future when you will be King and I will be gone. There are many things that need to be understood that only I truly know and they feel all government secrets, policies, and alliances should be fully explained by myself and understood by you. Parliament is basically trying to stabilize the future to make any transitions easier when the moment you take over comes."

"I understand father but don't you think it's a bit early to be thinking of you passing away?"

"That was precisely what I said." added Clarisse.


	7. Chapter 7

"Now you both know as well as I do that anything can happen at anytime. As the King I take it as my responsibility to agree with Parliament and make sure you attend all meetings to prepare for the future of Genovia."

"But Rupert, Philippe already knows so much about what has to happen when he takes over. Why are they getting so obsessed about it now?" Clarisse asked with her hand in the air.

"They are just concerned, and so am I to tell you the truth." He said bluntly. "And since we are on the subject of you taking over as King you should know that finding a wife is very important because, it adds to your character and appearance."

Philippe sat up and placed his elbows on his knees.

"Philippe I have been thinking, if you do not find a woman in the next few months then your mother and I will have to take it upon ourselves to find one for you."

"Your father is right. It's like I told you last night at the party darling." Clarisse said to back up her husband's point.

"If I'm not mistaken a man can become King and not be married or betrothed." Philippe stated.

"Yes you are correct, but you are already running out of time," Rupert said sharply as he got up to fix himself a drink.

"What do you mean running out of time?" Philippe asked annoyed.

Clarisse watched her husband stir his drink. Noticing that certain type of roughness he always developed when getting aggravated, she quickly searched her brain for something else to talk about before the discussion got out of hand.

"Father I will have you know that I can find a wife on my own. In fact I would have one now as well as a family of my own if it were not for inheriting a country."

"Well I will have you know that it is your duty whether you like it or not to become the future king of Genovia." Rupert said raising his voice to a tone Philippe recognized from childhood.

"No it was Pierre's, but he seemed to be able to get out of ruling a country by becoming a priest." Philippe shouted back.

"Yes your brother gave up his duties to resume others, but my wife gave birth to three children, a baby girl who died during infancy and then two others who were both males and eligible to become king one day. Therefore my boy you WILL be the next king of Genovia because it is your duty as a Renaldi."

Philippe swallowed his words and sat back on the sofa quietly.

As the two men calmed down Clarisse glanced out the window. Hearing Rupert mention their second child Elena again after all these years made her think of the sweet baby girl's smile, crystal blue eyes, and that dark brown Renaldi hair.

Her daydreaming was interrupted when she heard her husband say "Just try to make finding a life companion one of your top priorities. If you don't do it for our sake then please do it for Genovia's."

As Rupert downed the dark liquid that swam in his glass, Philippe glanced at his mother. She obviously was about to say something.

"Rupert remember…." but she was cut off by a knock at the door.

"Yes come in," Rupert said a bit annoyed since their private family discussion had been interrupted.

"Please excuse me your Majesties, your Highness" Charlotte began. "I am very sorry to interrupt but there is a telephone call from His Highness Prince Pierre. He wishes to speak to you Your Majesty," she said to her King.

"Ah well if it's is not one son then it is the other." He said walking over to his desk and sitting down.

"So the monk wants to talk," Philippe said under his breath as his father picked up the phone.

"Oh stop it Philippe," scolded his mother as she stood up from the sofa. "Really, how old are you?" she added while rolling her eyes.

She walked over to shelf behind Rupert's desk that held family pictures. There alongside one of the boys with heir arms around each other was a picture of Clarisse holding a newly born Elena.

Ignoring herself in the photo Clarisse stared at the little baby she held in her young arms. She slid her hand over the photo as if to touch the baby in some way. How her heart wished God had given her more time with the little girl she had always dreamt about.

As she placed the picture back on the shelf she turned and looked over at her son who was now standing by the window staring out of it. A smile crept across her face as she thought of Rupert's comforting words when Philippe their youngest was born.  
- "Clarisse I believe we were given another chance with this little fellow. I have a great feeling that he will help create something wonderful for us one day."


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone! Here's another update that I hope you'll enjoy. Thanks so much for the reviews. Please review after reading this as well. I truly appreciate it!

"What did Pierre wish to talk to you about?" Clarisse asked Rupert as he hung up the phone.

"There apparently is a charity event for the orphanage tomorrow at the church and Pierre was wondering if we could make an appearance to attract more people."

"Oh that's nice that the church is helping the orphanage. What time is the event?" she asked leaning a shoulder against the bookcase and placing a hand on her hip.

"It will be starting at 1 o'clock in the afternoon. Do you have anything scheduled for tomorrow at that time?" He asked her.

"No, actually I believe I may be free of all appointments and tasks," she said

"Well I have a few things to do but I can easily clear them and reschedule," he said.

"So does this mean that you are going tomorrow?" Philippe asked as them he walked over to the desk.

"I do not see why not," his mother replied..

"Well then I'll make an appearance as well," their son added.

"Then it's settled. Now I just have to meet with Joseph to arrange for proper security," said Rupert.

"Alright then, well while you do that I have to go approve the interior of one of the guest bedrooms with Charlotte." She said as she walked towards the door.

Before fully leaving she turned around and said, "You two behave now and I'll see you at dinner in a bit."

"Yes Your Majesty," both men sarcastically answered at exactly the same time.

Shaking her head at their response and drastic change in behavior, Clarisse made her way down the hall towards the guest bedroom that was located on the opposite side of the palace.

As she got closer to the door of the room Charlotte came around the corner that was directly in front of her. "Ah your Majesty there you are," she said in a rather nervous tone.

"Yes and Charlotte I'm so sorry for the wait."

"Oh that is quite alright Your Majesty. Are you ready to see the final touches to the room?"

"Yes definitely." Clarisse said as clasped her hands together in anticipation.

Charlotte opened the door and the two women stepped inside. "Your Majesty I give you the new and improved Blue Room," she said proudly.

As her employer examined the sapphire colored room by looking at every wall, corner, and detail, Charlotte stood by the door waiting patiently for a comment.

"Charlotte my dear the room looks absolutely… gorgeous. You have done a marvelous job with it and have gone much farther then the ideas I presented to you."

"Thank you very much Your Majesty but the outcome really goes to you and those that actually did the labor."

"Yes of course but they were under your direction." Clarisse pointed out to her. "So that does not go overlooked."

While beaming with relief that the queen liked the room and blushing from her sweet comments, Joseph appeared in the doorway behind her.

Noticing him standing behind Charlotte, Clarisse quickly replied "Oh yes Joseph, His Majesty wanted to speak with you."

"Yes thank you I have already spoken with him about the charity event tomorrow." Joe replied. "All four of you are assigned to your usual bodyguards and we will be leaving at 12:30 tomorrow."

"Very well." Clarisse said still examining the room.

"Charlotte I hate to say this because the room looks so pretty but I have just realized something," she said pointing up.

"Yes?" Charlotte said looking in the direction of her gesture.

"The only thing I would change is that Austrian vase on that top shelf. It looks much too heavy to be up there and we wouldn't want it to fall and break."

"That can easily be lowered Your Majesty" Charlotte said. "I'll have one of the butlers bring a ladder in for me to use." She said and then excused herself to find one.

"There actually is a ladder right in that closet across the way," Joseph said but Charlotte had already taken off down the hall. Joseph approached the closet and dragged out the ladder.  
"We'll have this done before a butler gets a chance to get a ladder," Joseph said with a determined smile.

As he began to step up on the ladder it began to squeak.

"Joseph please do not take this the wrong way, but I believe the ladder is a bit unstable for you weight." Clarisse stated.

"It does look a little shaky but someone lighter could easily get up on it," he said as he started to page an intern.

While his back was turned, Clarisse took in a deep breath and then began to climb up the ladder. Hearing her heels hit the metal step, Joe turned around quickly.

"Your Majesty what are you doing? Please be careful! The ladder like you said isn't very stable."

"Oh tush Joseph I can manage. Now if you would please grab a hold of the ladder for me."

Joseph did as he was told and grabbed the legs of the ladder trying to keep it as sturdy as possible. Since she was high up Joseph glanced up to make sure she was all right. As he did this he found himself doing a double take when he clearly noticed her black-laced slip and panties exposing themselves from under her skirt.

"Joseph?" Clarisse called down.

There was no response so she tried again. "Joseph?"

"Uh… yes Your Majesty?" Joe answered quickly while taking his eyes off the region he should not have been peeking at.

"I'll hand it down to you but if you could just come up just a few steps to grab it because it is a bit heavy."

Not clearly thinking that the ladder was faltered Joseph began to climb up to get within reaching distance of the queen.

Hearing the ladder's right screw creek and then fall out Clarisse instantly remembered the weight issue.

"Wait Joseph get down! Get down!"

She quickly pushed the vase back on the shelf to salvage it.

"Get down off the la…la…lad…ahh!

As if in slow motion Clarisse began to fall from the top step of the ladder as the side portion of it gave way. Noticing her in distress, instinct set in and Joseph jumped off the ladder in time to catch her in his strong arms.

Realizing she hadn't hit the floor she placed her hand over her heart and exclaimed, "Oh my God thank you so much for catching me like that" Clarisse looked into his eyes and gave him one of her beautiful smiles to show her appreciation for his chivalry.

"Not a problem Your Majesty. Just doing my job." He said smiling back at her.

Something about that moment and situation made her look at Joseph in a new light. Maybe it was the slightly wicked gleam in his eye or the adorable redness that had developed in his cheeks from what she thought was embarrassment. Suddenly she found herself staring at him and a nervous smile appeared on both of their faces. Seconds later the queen was actually laughing at what had just happened while covering her eyes with her hand. Joe was at first shocked that she was still comfortably lying in his arms the way he had caught her moments before, but soon he found himself taken over by her contagious laughing.

"Is everything alright in here?" came a voice that quieted the laughing.

Since they were laughing, Clarisse and Joe quickly glanced at each other to see if the other asked the question. Joseph then spun around to face the door while still holding his employer's wife.

"Rupert!" Clarisse said loudly after realizing he was in the room.

"Your Majesty…Sir!" Joseph said in a nervous tone barely dropping his queen on the floor.

"Joseph kindly release my wife please?" Rupert said in a confused but sharp manner.

Joseph quickly, but gently placed Clarisse back on her feet and stood professionally.

"What is the meaning of all this?" Rupert then asked.

"Oh darling you would not believe what just happened before you came in." Clarisse said with a giant smile trying to ease her husband's curious looks.

"Please do tell," he said.

"Well I came in here to approve the interior of the room that Charlotte had administered, and oh here is Charlotte now." Clarisse said noticing Charlotte slowly walking into the room with a butler and an intern. She grabbed her assistant's arm and pulled her close as she explained the situation.

"So I came in and noticed that they had placed the vase the one we received in Austria up on that shelf and though I loved the room I wanted that brought down. Charlotte went looking for a ladder but Joseph found one in that closet across the hall. Unfortunately the ladder was not very sturdy and I fell from the top. Thank goodness Joseph was able to catch me otherwise I may have gotten very hurt." She said giving a smiling nod in Joseph's direction.

"Your Majesty you fell? From that top step?" Charlotte worriedly asked.

"Yes but like I said Joseph, thankfully broke my fall."

"Well then that explains why you were in his arms when I entered the room looking for you." Rupert said feeling a bit foolish over his assumptions.

"Thank you Joseph for your help."

"Of course Sir." He answered bowing his head.

Changing the subject Clarisse asked Rupert "Oh what did you need me for?"

"They need your signature on a document in my office." He said placing a hand on her lower back and ushering her out of the room.

As the king and queen's footsteps faded down the hall Charlotte excused the butler and intern before turning to Joe. "She fell?"

"Yep."

"From that step?" she pointed up at it.

"Yep." Joe replied walking out of the room himself.

"And you caught her?" Charlotte whispered closely.

"Yep, right in my arms."

"Well thank God you were there," she said shaking her head.

"Charlotte I was just doing my job."

"Well you definitely were protecting the crown just then." She said nudging him.


	9. Chapter 9

And here's another…… as always enjoy! ~ Also please read n review. Thanks!

A new day began as the sun rose above Genovia around 6:30 in the morning.

With the bright light of the gorgeous day outside shining brightly into the bedroom, Her Majesty opened her eyes slightly and then shielded them with her hand. She then turned over so the sun wasn't so bright and so she could get a little more sleep before the maids would come in for their daily rituals.

After she laid her tired head back down on her pillow she opened her eyes to see if her husband was still asleep.

"He must be getting an early start because of the charity event," she thought to herself as she tried to get back to sleep.

Yet that was easier said then done as someone knocked on the door.

"Your Majesties?" asked Charlotte.

"Ah yes Charlotte?" Clarisse shouted back with a hoarse sleepy voice.

"When would you and his Majesty care to have your breakfast?" the assistant asked.

Clarisse thought for a minute then realized she would have Rupert decide.

"Charlotte please be a dear and ask his Majesty for me?"

"Yes madam but he is not up yet."

Clarisse squinted her eyes with confusion and looked at the empty spot beside her.

"I do believe he is because he is not in bed." Clarisse replied.

"Are you sure?" Charlotte asked.

"Positive unless he is invisible or something." Clarisse said trying to go back to sleep.

"Okay then…. I will find him and ask when he would prefer to have it…. Sorry to disturb you."

"Oh that's quite alright, I just need a few more minutes." She said as she heard the woman's heels on the other side of the door fade away into the hall.

Her eyes were closed for about two minutes when her attempt was interrupted yet again.

"What is that horrible noise?" she thought to herself as she opened her eyes and starred at the floor next to her.

The noise sounded again. It sounded like a deep grumbling of some sort but her weary mind could not comprehend at that moment what it was.

Trying to ignore it she laid back down on the soft sheets.

As she began to sink into a dream she suddenly heard the noise one last time. Without opening her eyes she tried to put her finger on what the noise was. A sudden thought came to her mind as the sound was recognized.

"Who is sick?" she said under her breath as she threw the covers off and jumped out of bed.

Reaching for her robe she noticed that Rupert's robe was still laid on top of hers. Knowing that this meant Rupert was still in the suite, she looked at the closed bathroom door.

Leaving her robe on the chair she walked over to the door to check and see what was wrong.

"Rupert?"

There was a clearing of the throat and then a deep breath on the other side. "Clarisse?"

"Yes darling of course it's me, are you ill?"

"I think it was something I ate last night that did not agree with me."

"Oh." Clarisse said with her hands on the door.

"Are you alright now?"

"I feel better then before if that is what you mean?" he asked.

"Well that's good, then you probably got it out of your system," she said now leaning against the wall.

The door opened and Rupert stepped out looking a bit pale but she could tell his color was coming back into his cheeks. Tossing your cookies was never fun.

Clarisse rubbed his back as he walked over and sat on the bed. Sitting down next to him she reached over and felt his head. "Well you feel a little warm," she said removing her hand.

As she did Rupert grabbed it and brought it to his lap. Seeing that he needed a bit of attention Clarisse leaned her head against his shoulder.

"You know it's been ages since I've seen you sick?" she said nudging him. "You usually have the immune system of a bull," she said with a slightly proud smile.

"I know I'm never like this," he said trying to feel better.

"Well it was probably the flounder you had last night since you said it tasted different," she reminded him.

"Perhaps. You know what this means then?"

"What?" she asked placing her chin on his shoulder and looking up at him.

"I've been poisoned."

Clarisse laughed. "Poisoned? I hardly think that you were poisoned darling."

"Oh and how are you so sure?" he asked sarcastically.

"It probably was just not cooked thoroughly," she suggested. "I should call Philippe and see if he is ill as well since he ate what you did."

"Yes you should," he said as he stood up. Clarisse reached out to grab his elbow as he wobbled a bit while trying to gain his balance.

"Oh thank you," he said smiling at her. "I just stood up to quickly that's all."

"Well take it easy. You don't want to fall or anything," she advised.

Rupert made his way to his closet as Clarisse walked out of the bedroom to retrieve the telephone. As she dialed, Rupert shouted form his closet: "You know I should deal with the cook that made our meals last night."

"Oh tush," she said waiting for Philippe to pick up. "What are you planning to do have him beheaded?" she teased him.

"Not a bad idea." Rupert commented as he walked over to her buttoning up his starched shirt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks so much Gracebe, addlogcon, and CjmynixMG for you nice comments! You're the best! And now on with the story…**

After calling Philippe's suite to see if he was all right, Clarisse sat down on the bed as her husband fussed in his closet for a matching tie.

"I spoke with Philippe," she shouted.

"Oh and how is he feeling?" Rupert wondered as he came out of the closet trying to tie his tie.

"He said he feels fine," she reiterated to him.

"Really his stomach isn't bothering him?"

"No he said everything felt normal and that he has not dry heaved once," She said placing a hand on the silky comforter behind her and yawning.

"Hmm well that's strange since we did have the same meal." Rupert said still trying to successfully tie his tie. "Bloody hell!"

"Oh let me." Clarisse said as she stood and walked over to him. She smiled at him with a slight chuckle.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked playfully.

"Yes actually because you have never been able to tie one of your ties by yourself.

"Well that is why I have you my dear." He said kissing her forehead as she finished. He glanced in the mirror as she stood behind him admiring her work. "Looks good, as always." He said adjusting his jacket. He then turned around to face her.

"Aren't you going to get dressed?" he asked as he examined the long pink silk nightgown she was wearing.

"No I just figured I would go out in public like this." She said placing her hands on her hips.

"Well though I like that very much I don't think Parliament and the Genovians will look highly at it."

"Oh what do they know," she said waving her hand and walking over to her closet.

Rupert laughed as he sat down in the chair by his side of the bed.  
He suddenly felt a bit light-headed. Placing his head in his hands and closing his eyes he tried to shake the feeling from his body.

As Clarisse came out of her closet quickly and was walking to the bathroom she stopped short when she saw him.

"You all right?" she asked in a very concerned tone.

"Hmm?" Rupert replied as he looked up at her slowly.

"Are you alright?" she asked again using a lower tone.

"Yes darling I'm fine just a bit light headed."

"Well maybe we should call the doctor and have him take a look at you." She suggested as she moved over to him.

"No absolutely no doctor!" He ordered in a deep voice.

"Oh Rupert honestly the man will only come and look you over. That's all."

"No Clarisse I hate doctors."

"Yes I know that but maybe he can give you something for the light-headness and the nausea." She said.

"Clarisse I'm not seeing the doctor." He demanded as he rose to his feet.

"Fine, but I don't want to hear it if you don't feel well later," she said walking back to the bathroom.

Rupert walked out of the bedroom and sat on the sofa, as his wife got ready. On certain days the two of them would get dressed on their own without help from the staff. Clarisse would however be getting her makeup and hair done today since there was a charity event.

A knock sounded at the door.

"Yes come in, come in.," he said.

"Ah Your Majesty there you are! Queen Clarisse said that you were up already and I went looking for you," said Charlotte.

"Oh well I was actually unexposed at the time and Her Majesty did not know. You were looking for me though?" Rupert asked.

"Yes Queen Clarisse wanted you to decide when to serve breakfast." Charlotte answered.

"So she's leaving it up to me, well then we'll have it in a half an hour."

"Where would you like it Sir?"

Rupert thought for a minute. "The garden will do just fine since it's a beautiful day and Her Majesty loves to eat in the garden on days such as this."

"Very well Your Majesty." Charlotte said as she curtsied toward him.

"Oh and Charlotte?" he said calling after the fairly new assistant, "Please have His Royal Highness's breakfast out there as well."

"Of course Your Majesty and I will also inform him that he will be joining you both."

"Yes thank you." Rupert said as he turned to face his wife who was coming out from the bedroom.

"What was that all about?" Clarisse asked while putting on a pair of earrings.

"Oh nothing just that my wife wanted me to decide on what time for breakfast," he said with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah yes that," she remembered. "When you were in the bathroom I thought you were actually up and about the palace. Do you feel up to having breakfast now with your stomach and all?"

"I'll be fine, I will just have some bread and butter with tea."

"Alright then how does this look?" she said putting her arms in the air and spinning around.

"You look splendid for not having any help," he teased her.

Clarisse put hand s on her hips again. "So does that mean I look decent or horribly put together?"

"No you look wonderful but then again you always do. There is no need to even ask."

"Well thank you," she said as she went back into the bedroom to gather her heels.

"Is that the suit we purchased in Paris?" he shouted so she could hear.

"Yes it is!" she shouted back in amazement that he remembered.

"I thought so," he replied.

Coming back out she asked " By the way when are we having breakfast?"

"In a few minutes actually," he said looking at his watch. "I told Charlotte to have Philippe join us."

"Oh wonderful," she said applying a little makeup to her face.

"Clarisse why are you putting makeup on when your people will be here after breakfast to help with that?" Rupert asked curiously.

"You really have no idea do you?" she said shaking her head at him and smiling.

"What?"

"Do you expect me to go out of this suite with not even a bit of color on my cheeks and lips?" she asked him.

"Oh my lord what was I thinking?" he said standing up and slapping the top of his legs.

Clarisse laughed as she walked towards her husband.

"Feeling any better now?" she asked with warmth in her eyes.

"Yes much," he said rubbing the sides of her arms.

"Then lets go to breakfast," she said reaching for the door. "Wait where are they serving our breakfast?" she asked while stopping to face him.

"In the garden since it is a beautiful day outside and I know how you enjoy eating in the garden." He said opening the door for her.

"Oh well that's very thoughtful of you and it is such a pretty day." She said looking out of the windows as they walked down the hall.

Noticing Joseph walking behind her since they were out of their personal space, Clarisse smiled at him. "Good morning Joseph." She said turning back around.

"Good morning Your Majesties," he replied with a dutiful smile and nod.

At that moment Rupert grabbed his wife's hand as they continued down the hallway.

As they turned the corner Philippe walked out of his suite.

"Perfect timing son," Rupert said as he patted his son on the shoulder.

"Yes. How are you feeling father?" he asked.

"Oh much better, thank you," he said nodding at him.

"Father I don't believe I have ever seen you get sick as much as you have been lately. I guess it comes with age?" Philippe joked.

"Yes getting old is not entertaining in the least," he replied.  
"Fortunately your mother here seems to have drank from the fountain of youth," he commented pulling her closer to him.

"Oh Rupert Please," she said a bit embarrassed. "You know as well as I do that I do not look as I did 38 years ago."

"So you have wrinkles then?" he said stepping in front of her causing her to stop. "Where are they? Let me see," he teased her as he looked at her closely.

"I see you are feeling better now since you are acting like your old self again," she said laughing and trying to dodge him.

"So then you are not going to show me these age marks that you claim you have obtained over the years." Rupert said still trying to look closely at her.

"Well if you do not see them then there is no reason to point them out to you," she replied with a cheeky smile as she tapped him on the nose and then snuck past him.

Philippe rolled his eyes and chuckled at the way his parents still acted towards one another. Ever since he could remember his parents teased one another like childhood friends who had grown old together. As he watched the two walk in front of him he tried to remember a time they had seemed the most affectionate. Surprisingly he could only recall a few instances where the two expressed an intimate relationship through kisses and hugs. He knew his parents cared deeply for one another but like he was taught as arranged marriages go most of the time a sincere friendship overrides true love and passion. This did not bother him since he could see that both were quite happy with the life together that they shared as husband and wife, father and mother, and most importantly King and Queen.

"If I am placed within an arranged marriage I hope it turns out as well as my parents has." Philippe thought to himself.

"Are you coming darling?" Clarisse asked her son as she glanced over her shoulder noticing him caught in a daydream.

"Yes, of course" he said walking into the garden. As his parents sat down he did the same and waited as his tea was poured into his cup. Placing his head against his closed fist he leaned on the arm of the chair. "What is tomorrow?" he thought quietly to himself.

"Are you ready to leave at 12:30 for the orphanage?" Rupert asked him..

There was no response.

"Philippe, your father is speaking to you." Clarisse lightly scolded her grown son.

"Oh sorry father what did you say?" he asked shaking his thoughts.

"I asked if you were ready to leave at 12:30." Rupert reminded him.

"Umm yes," he said after taking a sip of tea.

"It's mother who you have to worry about." Philippe laughed.

"Me? Why me?" she wondered.

"Well we can not put all of the blame on her since her hairdresser and makeup artist have a tendency to take forever and a day." He joked with his son.

"Oh…" she began to say.

"Let me guess. Tush" Philippe added causing all three adults to laugh.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The charity event at the orphanage went splendidly as Clarisse had put it, with many donations to help the less fortunate children of Genovia. After it was over, Pierre thanked his parents and brother for attending since their appearance helped as he had predicted it would.  
As Clarisse insisted that her eldest son come stay at the palace for a few days, Philippe spoke to his father about doing something about the orphanage such as making it larger since the building the children were housed in was small in size and old with age.

"Perhaps we could move it to another location one day?" Rupert suggested as he and his father looked at the building.

The two men's thoughts were interrupted as they heard Clarisse say to Pierre: "All right darling then we will see you at home in a little while," she said smiling at him.

Joseph came around to the side of the limo to open the door for the royal family.  
"Why the great smile Your Majesty? Joseph wondered.

"Oh Joseph, Pierre is going to come home for a couple of days!" she seemed to squeal.

"That's wonderful Your Majesty it will be like old times."

"Yes it will." She said flashing him one of her smiles before she got into he limo.

Rupert who was standing behind her noticed how excited she was at the fact that they would have both of their sons at the palace.

He also noticed the slight gleam in his head of security's eye as he watched his wife smile at him.

Later that day Clarisse and Rupert sat in Pierre's suite as he unpacked a few things.

Philippe leaned against a wall watching his older brother settle back into the room they once covered with sheets and blankets making the biggest tent two young boys could make with their father.

Sitting in the leather chairs that were placed in the sitting area of his suite Clarisse and Rupert began to reminisce about the boys when they were younger.

"Remember that time I had to sew the side of Pierre's teddy bear even though I didn't know how to sew very well and tried to get one of the maids to do it but he wholeheartedly insisted that I do it." Clarisse said smiling at Rupert.

"Yes I do," he said with a laugh remembering Clarisse's nervous look as he and his son closely watched her sew up the bear. "Well you had to do it because you were his mother."

"Right, but I had no idea what I was doing and the stitching came out horribly," she laughed remembering the poor teddy's side.

"Oh Pierre didn't seem to mind." Rupert added.

"Well do you remember that time when they came into the dining room covered in mud from head to toe and left foot prints all over the foyer, up the stairs, down the halls, in their bedrooms…? And when the maids quietly approached me about it and then I questioned these two they blamed it on the maids! Clarisse let out her hearty laugh as she nodded her head.

"But didn't you take us around the palace retracing our footprints?" Philippe tried to remember.

"Yes you did." Clarisse said looking at her husband.

"Umm hmm and since the footprints were small because you two were maybe 6 and 8 years old you still denied it blaming it on the petite maid who worked at the palace at the time cause she had tiny feet."

"That's right!" Pierre recalled. "But I most distinctly remember having to go around the palace retracing our steps and wiping every single one up!"

"Well we had to teach you a lesson." Clarisse replied.

"It obviously worked since we never came into the palace with our shoes on after playing outside again." Philippe joked.

"Yes." Pierre said with a laugh.

"Oh and all those brotherly quarrels you used to have!" Clarisse said placing her hands on the sides of her head.

"What do you mean? - They still quarrel!" Rupert pointed out.

"Yes but not the way they used to. "I remember yelling at them that princes must behave better than that." Clarisse said.

"And there was the old threat "Just wait till your father gets back from his meeting with Parliament!" Philippe said trying to sound like his mother.

The four were in hysterics as they looked back on the past.

Heaving a deep sigh while looking at the men in her life, Clarisse said. "It is so nice to have the family together under one roof."

"Speaking of family," Philippe announced in a different tone.  
"Do you know what day it is tomorrow?" He asked his parents and brother.

Rupert looked at his wife for the answer.

"February 2nd," she replied looking down at her nails.

"Does that day ring a bell?" Philippe asked.

"We know what February 2nd is Philippe," he said looking up at him.

Pierre thought for a split second while he too looked at his mother.  
"It's Amelia's 14th birthday," she said with a slightly sad smile.

"My god that child is 14 already?" Rupert asked bewildered.

"Yes it is hard to believe that that much time has flown by. All that lost time." Philippe replied as he turned his gaze to the floor and then out the window.

"It seems like only yesterday that you were running into their suite announcing that she was born." Pierre said to his brother.

"Yes that was quite a day." Rupert said looking at his wife.

"Quite a joyous day." Clarisse commented towards her son who had his back turned to her.

"Was it?" Philippe asked them as he sharply turned around. "Were you really happy about it or hugely disappointed?"

"Darling it was a day full of mixed emotions because we were thrilled for your sake of having a child, thrilled we had a grandchild, and yet quite upset because of the deal we had made with Helen."

Philippe raised his fist in aggravation. "I just wish everything were different, that she knew exactly who and what she was, who you all were, who I am- her own father."

"I know son but it was all set up to protect her." His father reassured.

"Yes but when I think about it now, protect her from what? From me? From us?" he asked all of a sudden confused by the arrangement set up 14 years before.

"No darling, you know for a fact that we protected her from the life of royalty which is quite difficult for anyone to live because of the duties, media, and criticism that it entails." Clarisse said.

"Yes you are right I do know that but I could have protected her. I could have raised her and mother I know you would have contributed."

"Of course but Philippe you are not taking into account the woman who gave her life- Helen. Now Helen is her mother and though it is difficult for me to say this I believe that she should have lived with her mother. She needed her. I am only speaking as a mother myself."

"And what about a father?"

"She needed you as well but you signed an agreement to not meet her until she was eighteen and that is that." Rupert frankly added.

Philippe crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall. "Four more years till I break the news to her that she is a royal, a princess, an heir to a throne."

"And the three of us will welcome her with open arms." Rupert said.

"Yes Philippe and I don't think you will have any trouble letting an adolescent girl know that she is a princess." His mother said.

"She will probably be shocked I would think." Pierre chimed in.

"Absolutely she will, but she'll warm up to the idea given time I think as I did, - and then you will be able you bring her back here to Genovia and I'll teach her princess lessons and your father can teach her all about Parliament, and so on."

"I'll teach her how to beat you in any game." Pierre suggested smirking at his younger brother.

"I just wish Helen would have stopped being so stubborn about her lifestyle. I don't know why she was so against it?"

"Because that was not what she wanted for her daughter." His mother replied. "Would you want to have married Helen and then divorced because she was miserable? Think what that would have done to Amelia."

"Son there is no use in thinking about what could have been. Focus on the future, your future, Amelia's future, not the past, and not Helen." His father advised.

"Besides look how fast 14 years has flown by." His brother said. "Before you know you'll be seeing Amelia around here being followed by guards, chased by mother during lessons, as well as the interns we hire."

"Not if I have a say in it," Philippe retorted strictly.

"She was a beautiful baby," Rupert recalled thinking of the pictures he saw of his only grandchild.

"She has that dark Renaldi hair and eyes but that white porcelain skin like your mother's side the Gerard's.

"She does look like Helen too." Philippe credited.

"Yes but in pictures her features were almost identical to Elena's. Remember darling?" she asked her husband.

Rupert reached out for her hand.

"How could I forget." He said smiling a half made smile. "When I come to think of it is that not a bit ironic?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok my loyal readers I have more for you all. Thank you so much for the sweet reviews. Glad you're enjoying the character storylines I've created. Please read this one and review as well. Thanks so much again!**

A few days later Clarisse was sitting in her office in the early morning working on the color scheme for another room with Charlotte.

"I think this room should be bright with purples and mauves," the queen commented keeping her eyes on the sample book of colors.

"But we will lighten up the dark hues with dashes of cream and beige," she continued as her assistant took notes.  
"How does that sound Charlotte?" she asked the young woman sitting on the other side of the desk. Clarisse looked at her from the top of her glasses.

"That sounds wonderful Your Majesty! The colors should look very pretty together," she said.

"Yes," Clarisse said while removing her glasses. She then leaned back in the chair and bit one end of her glasses. Charlotte could tell she was in deep thought as she watched Clarisse daydream.

"And I think roses of those shades will look splendid arranged in vases around the room." Clarisse added.

"Real roses Your Majesty?" Charlotte asked looking at her pad.

"Oh yes Charlotte-always real roses, or flowers, or any other plant or shrub for that matter."

"Of course Your Majesty. How foolish of me to have forgotten already?" She scolded herself.

"No it is quite all right my dear since you will shortly know everything there is to know. It just takes practice and a good memory," the queen said.

"Is that it for now?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes Charlotte for now that is all. Thank you,"

"Yes Your Majesty," she said getting up to walk towards the door.

After the door closed shut Clarisse began to daydream again about the room. This room in particular had special meaning to Clarisse since it was going to be Elena's suite when she was old enough to be in her own room. Clarisse never stepped into it to see how it looked all these years. She usually just walked right past the door avoiding the stale atmosphere that hung in the air as if the room knew it was to house a little baby but that it was never given the chance.

"And now it's being turned into another guest room," she said out loud to herself.  
Suddenly the thought of Amelia popped into her head.

"I wonder...," she said again to herself as she tapped the arm of the glasses on her teeth. Clarisse thought silently: "When Amelia accepts her position as princess, if she accepts the title, she will probably come here to live and she will need a suite of her own…Perhaps that could be Amelia's suite in a few years."

At that moment the door opened and Rupert entered.

"Good morning darling," he said as he walked over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning," she replied happily. "I didn't see you at all this morning. When did you leave the suite?"

"I left about 7am to tend to a few things."

"Ah what kinds of things?" she asked being nosey.

"Well one thing I can tell you the other I can not."

Clarisse looked at him suspiciously. "Why can you not tell me both?"

"Because the other has to do with a surprise." He said fiddling with his thumbs as he leaned up against her desk."

"And who might this surprise be for?" Clarisse asked smiling and cocking her head to the side.

"Oh it's just a birthday surprise for some woman I know and care for," he teased.

"Poor girl." Clarisse shot back with a smile. "What is it? You can tell me and I will tell you if she will like it."

"Oh don't you worry your pretty little head about that since it has nothing to do with you," he said winking at her and tapping her knee. If the sarcasm didn't do it, Clarisse caught the wink and therefore knew it was obviously for her upcoming birthday. Her husband always acted this way when it was something for her and so she decided to play along.

"Oh really? Well then what can you tell me?" She asked raising her palm up.

"The other thing I did this morning was I have set up a shooting trip for Pierre, Philippe, and I."

"Not hunting, I hope?" she asked with a scared look. Clarisse detested hunting but she knew it was a common sport and that her husband had taken the boys out hunting before.

"No, no furry little creatures today," he joked. "We will just be doing clay pigeon shooting," he said.

"Oh then you're going today?" Clarisse asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes, yes, today."

"Well that should be nice you three going together!" Clarisse said sliding off her shoes and pulling her feet up underneath her on the chair.

"Yes it should be since we have not been able to do something together for a long time."

"Umm hmm-well with Pierre always at the monastery…its nice having them both here isn't it?" she asked her husband who now had his arms comfortably crossed in front of him.

"Indeed." He said nodding and smiling at her.

"Who are you taking with you?" Clarisse asked referring to guards.

"I'll be taking Joseph, Samuel, and Geoffrey," he said as he stood up.

"When are you leaving?"

"In about an hour so I shall go get ready."

"Yes. Will you be back for supper?"

"We should be."  
"What do you have to do today?" he asked her.

"Well while you three are having fun shooting clay disks to pieces I have paperwork to catch up on and I have to think more about that room."

"Sounds entertaining." He teased her as we went for the door.

While fussing with some papers Clarisse said: "Please my dear this is the first time in a long time that I have seen you so happy and energetic because you are doing something else besides all of your usual daily paperwork."

"Which room are you and Charlotte redoing now?" he wondered before turning to the door.

Clarisse cleared her throat before she answered. "The empty suite between Pierre and Philippe's."

Rupert thought for second then instantly recalled which room she was talking about.  
"You mean Elena' room?"

"Umm hmm," she said not making eye contact with him as she arranged more papers making herself look busy.

"Why now Clarisse?" he asked curiously.

"Why now what Rupert?"

"Why are you now wanting to do that room?"

"Well though I think about her everyday, Elena has come up a few times during conversation and I think it is time that room be redecorated and refurbished."

"All right then, but do you think you will be able to handle that?" he asked concerned for his wife's feelings.

"It's going to be difficult but I must, we must, move on by taking another step forward."

"I am very proud of you." He said all of a sudden.

"Thank you," she said holding back eyelids filled tears. "Besides Amelia can have that suite when she comes to live here, if she chooses to after Philippe tells her and she accepts the title."

"Amelia? She could, yes but that is not for four more years," he said as if to remind her.

"I know, I know. It was just an idea that's all." Clarisse said finally looking at him.  
He nodded then headed again for the door.

"Well when you start decorating promise me one thing," he said turning around to face her.

"And what is that?" she asked with her arms crossed.

"That you stay off dangerous ladders and do not make my head of security catch you in his arms."

"Oh all right, I suppose, but he'll be with you" she said sarcastically.

"Have a good day darling!" he said walking out.

"Yes, you too. Have fun but stay safe. All right?"

Rupert nodded with a smile and then shut the door leaving his wife to her work.


	13. Chapter 13

**And here's another….**

An hour later Clarisse decided to go down to the kitchen for some tea instead of having Charlotte do it for her. As she walked down the hall she saw Joseph coming towards her.

"Ah Your Majesty there you are?" he said taking a quick glance at the queen's attire.  
"And hopefully I don't sound too out of line but you look lovely today."

"Oh well thank you Joseph. That is very sweet of you to say. Ah were you looking for me?" she asked.

"Yes actually I was coming to tell you that we have everything set to go. His Majesty wanted me to inform you so you could say goodbye."

Clarisse was confused since she had said goodbye to him an hour ago.

"Well thank you for letting me know. I shall go see them off." She said shooting him a smile and nod.

"Of course your Majesty," he said before she walked a few paces ahead of him as usual.

To Joseph's surprise Clarisse actually glanced over her shoulder with a slightly continued smile as she walked down the hall. It was almost like she had known he was watching her walk.

Clarisse turned back around to walk down the long corridor. She scolded herself for looking behind. "Oh Clarisse why did you have to do that?" she wondered to herself but she couldn't help feeling as if he was watching her the whole time. "He is after all always watching since that is his job," she reminded herself while rolling her eyes at her inner monologue. With her left hand she fixed side and back of her hair.

Joseph followed behind her as she walked down the stairs. Noticing her ankle turn a bit he caught her arm before she fell.

"Whoops." He said helping her back on her feet as she stood on the step with one hand on Joseph the other on the railing.

"Oh these horrible shoes!" she uttered through embarrassment. "I knew I should not have worn these heels." She said with her cheeks becoming very red.

All Joseph could do was laugh lightly at her clumsiness and comments.

"Now I know you are not laughing at me?" she said to him.

At first Joseph instantly shook off his chuckle but then he realized by looking at her beautiful face that she was being sarcastic. He found that he was slightly turned on by the way she was able to find humor in the situation just like when she did when she fell off the ladder.

"I'm afraid Your Majesty has indeed caught me laughing," he said smiling at her and lifting and eyebrow.

"Well that is the first time I have caught you, but we are not even yet since you seem to always catch me when I'm in distress." She fixed her suit. "It is quite nice to know that I won't ever fall with you behind me Joseph," she said flirtatiously as she faced him on the step.

"I will always watch and protect you my Queen," he said with a pause and then noticed King Rupert had entered the room "as well as the King and their Highnesses," he added quickly nodding at the man at the bottom of the stairs.

"Clarisse?" Rupert called out to the two still standing on the stairs rather closely.

"Rupert I was just coming out to say goodbye like you wanted but I said goodbye before to you. Don't you remember?"

"Oh that's right. Where is my head today? Well I asked Joseph to go get you since you like seeing people off… especially ussss." Rupert said as he placed a closed fist near his heart.

"What is it?" she asked worriedly as she quickly headed down the rest of the stairs holding onto the railing.

"Oh no it's just heartburn." He said patting her hand that clutched his arm.  
"I've had it on and off all night and morning."

"You should probably take some water with you." Clarisse suggested. "Oh Charlotte can you please get some water for His Majesty to take with him?" she asked noticing her enter the room.

"Of course I'll get it right away." The assistant said as she hurried down the corridor to the kitchen.

"Rupert maybe you shouldn't go shooting today?" she said.

"Clarisse please it is just heartburn, nothing to worry about." He said as he kissed her on the cheek and led her outside.

Joseph followed behind the couple.

"Are you ready now Joseph?" his employer asked him.

"Indeed Your Majesty."

"Here Your Majesty here is your water!" Charlotte called as she hurried down the front steps.

"Thank you Charlotte."

"And I have grabbed some water for the Royal Highnesses." She said placing a bottle in Pierre and Philippe hands.

"Thank you Charlotte," Philippe said as he placed it in the jeep. "What would we do without you?"

Charlotte just smiled at the men as they got into the jeep. She thought to herself what a handsome family they were.

"Now you have fun and I'll see you later. Be safe," Clarisse said as she blew them a kiss. She and Charlotte then watched as the jeep sped off the palace grounds.

Two hours had passed since Rupert and her sons had left.

Clarisse sat dutifully in her office signing the last of her documents.

Looking at the empty spot that was reserved for Rupert's signature she paused and glanced out the window.

"What is going on with him lately?" she wondered.  
"He is all of a sudden constantly not feeling well, he's becoming fairly forgetful, he's not sleeping the way he used to… uh well then again we're not young anymore, we are aging. Oh but then there is all this talk about after he's gone," she rambled on in her head as odd behaviors of his came to mind.

Clarisse looked down at her lap and glanced at her wedding and engagement ring. "Maybe that's it? Perhaps he is just getting old like all of us do," she said out loud to herself as she picked up her pen and began to read the next document.

A few minutes later a strange feeling came over her as if something was terribly wrong.

Trying at first to ignore what her insides seemed to be telling her she kept reading the paragraph in front of her. Noticing that she had read the same sentence four times she shook her head as if that would help her shake the feeling and concentrate better on what she was doing.

After feeling a horrible pain in her stomach Clarisse threw down her pen and stood up. She briskly walked over to the window and looked out of it. As she gazed out of it waiting for the feeling to fade, she noticed the jeep in the distance coming towards the palace at a rapid speed.

Another sound caught her off guard making her turn her head to face the door. She instantly realized the sound was Charlotte's heels quickly coming down the corridor at a jogging pace. Clarisse kept her eyes fixed on the door waiting for her assistant to enter with some type of news.

Suddenly the heels stopped for a second and the knob of the door opened slowly.

Charlotte cautiously walked into the office and closed the door behind her.

"Charlotte whaaa…" Clarisse began to speak but then stopped when she noticed something happening outside.

Peering out the window and looking down she watched as Samuel and Geoffrey the two guards that Rupert had go with them came rushing out of the jeep.  
She then saw Shades the second guard in line after Joseph rushing down the stairs to meet them.

Charlotte walked over to the window and looked down at what the Queen was watching. She noticed the Queen was trying to make out what they were saying by reading the guards lips.

Unfortunately the guards were whispering quite closely so Clarisse could not make out the words.

"Charlotte?" she then asked nervously not taking her eyes off the guards below.

"Yes Your Majesty?" Charlotte replied quietly.

"What is going on?" she said not making eye contact with her assistant.

"Well Your Majesty…" Charlotte said then paused to take a deep breath, "I have just been informed by Joseph…that something has happened."

"And where is Joseph now?" Clarisse asked.

"He is at the hospital madam."

Clarisse quickly glared at Charlotte. "Is it one of my sons?" she asked placing a hand on her abdomen as if it were a reflex.

"No Your Majesty it is not one of the Princes."

"Is it…His Majesty?" she then hesitantly asked.

"Yes madam I'm sorry to tell you but it is the King."

Clarisse clutched her hands together and drew them to her chest before she grabbed the back of the chair that was closest to her.

"I knew something was wrong I could sense it." Clarisse began trying not to cry in front of her assistant.

"Your Majesty... King Rupert has been airlifted to the Genovian Medical Center because... they believe he has had ...a heart attack."

"Oh my God!" Clarisse said as she placed a hand over her eyes. Her assistant watched as tears began to slowly creep down the cheek of the woman she admired the most.

"Your Majesty Prince Philippe and Prince Pierre are at the hospital with Joseph but I have been told to get you ready for Shades to bring straight to the hospital as soon as possible."

Clarisse wiped her tears and stood up. "Yes, yes of course I must get there immediately," she said suddenly beginning to rush to the door all flustered.

"Your Majesty your coat and purse," Charlotte said grabbing them from the closet by the door.

"Oh yes, yes my coat and purse." The Queen repeated as her assistant helped her with her coat. As she handed the Queen her purse Charlotte began to lead the Queen to the door but Clarisse stopped short.

"Charlotte? You will come with me won't you?" she asked with a scared tone that caused Charlotte to stare a bit since she had never seen the Queen scared before.

"If Her Majesty wishes me too then I shall of course go as well."

"I would like you to yes," Clarisse replied softly but in a panicked way.

"Olivia!" Charlotte shouted out the door to the maid in the hallway. "Please gather my coat and purse from my room immediately." The young maid nodded her head to her superior and rushed to Charlotte's room.

Minutes later the Queen and her devoted assistant were quickly being helped into the limo that would have a police escort to the hospital caring for the King of Genovia.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok so thanks again for the sweet comments. Glad you all like it!

"Joseph!" Clarisse exclaimed as she entered the hospital surrounded by guards.

"Your Majesty, I am going to have you taken to an empty room where you can wait until the doctor can see you," he said guiding her and the guards down the hallways of the hospital.

"Alright but how is he doing?" she asked searching his face for an answer as they walked quickly.

"I'm not positive Your Majesty, because they will not relay that information to me as you are his Next of Kin. The doctor who is helping him was waiting for you to get here. They tell me he is the best doctor in Genovia," Joseph replied slowly even though they were walking quite fast.

"What about Philippe and Pierre? Where are my sons?"

"They are already in the room where we are taking you." Joseph said gently placing a hand on her elbow.

"Did the doctor speak with them since they are related?" she wondered.

"No Your Majesty I do not believe so. I have only just switched spots with Shades to meet you now. The rest of the time since the incident I was by His Majesty's side even in the Emergency Room."

"So you were with him? With the doctors? Did you overhear anything?" her questions came at him fast.

"Once again Your Majesty I'm sorry but they would not let me get that close. I stood guard but I had to keep my distance so they could examine him as you can understand."

Clarisse just looked at him and gave a slow nod that she understood. "If you did know anything you would tell me right Joseph?"

"Of course Your Majesty."

After rapidly taking many turns and passing through numerous doors, the Queen's entourage including her assistant finally reached the secluded room.

Joseph led her in the doorway. "Are you coming in as well Charlotte?" he asked as he held open the door.

"Yes she is," Clarisse answered for her turning around quickly to face her.

As Clarisse walked in farther she noticed her sons sitting on a couch. "Boys!" she exclaimed as they immediately stood and hugged their mother trying to be strong men especially for her sake.

The five adults stood in the room as Joseph assigned the guards to their posts around the hospital. For a while he would stay protecting the Queen and Princes as Shades and others protected the King. Joseph was in touch through his earpiece with every guard present in the vicinity of the building so everything under his supervision was secure.

Charlotte helped Clarisse take off her jacket as Pierre offered his seat to her.

"Thank you darling," she said to Pierre as she sat down.

Then Philippe offered to get her some tea for her nerves. "No thank you darling, right now I just want to know what happened exactly."

Pierre began the story:  
"Father was shooting and he had been hitting every disk flung into the air. All of a sudden we looked up and we realized he was missing which is very strange for him. Because of this we looked from the missed disks in the air to him and we noticed he was breathing extremely heavily as if gasping for air. He then dropped the gun, grabbed his chest practically punching it, and then fell to his knees."

Philippe then continued.

"Yes then he began to go into convulsions and then before we could get help he passed out." Philippe's voice broke as he began to speak again.

Steadying his emotions as his father had taught both him and his brother he replied: "I thought he was dead, I mean I could have sworn he was done right then and there." Philippe said looking at his mother as his brother lowered his head and prayed.

Seeing that her sons were obviously scared for their father's life she quickly wiped a tear and hugged Philippe tightly around the shoulders. "Oh my god that must have been horrible for you two to see."

She then looked at Pierre. "How did your father get here?"

"Well before summoning the emergency helicopter, Joseph sprang into action taking father's pulse reassuring us that he was indeed still alive. The helicopter came and Joseph made sure we accompanied father here along with him." Pierre said gesturing towards Joseph who stood by the door quietly.

Clarisse looked at him with sad but thankful eyes.

"He then got in touch with Shades and I so we could inform you and get you here as soon as possible." Charlotte added.

Clarisse was about to say something to Joseph when someone knocked on the door.

Joseph opened it and the doctor of the King stepped into the room.

"Your Majesty. Your Royal Highnesses," the doctor said as he bowed his head to the Queen and Princes.

Clarisse and her sons stood as the tall Genovian doctor stepped forward to greet them.

"Doctor how is my husband?" Clarisse quickly asked trying to remain calm and collected though all in the room could see past her mask.

"Well that is why I am here Your Majesty," the doctor said solemnly while gesturing for the family to sit down.

Remaining quite still Clarisse sat down though she sat as stiff as a board preparing herself for the news she was about to hear. Philippe sat beside her with his elbows on his knees and hands together while Pierre sat in a chair that Joseph provided.

"Well in the case of King Rupert there are positive and negative factors," the doctor began.

"Please the positive first." Philippe demanded.

"Very well Your Highness the positive news is that he as of right now is in stable condition."

Clarisse placed a hand over her heart. "Oh thank God!" she said looking at her sons as they looked at her. A sigh of relief was heard from all in the room including from Joseph and Charlotte.

The doctor allowed the family to gather themselves for a minute as they processed the good news they just heard.

"I have had my staff move him into a comfortable suite type room created just for the royal family, which is located on the top floor of the hospital. He should stay overnight for a few days until we are sure he is well to go home and rest."

"A few days? Oh your father is not going to like that one bit." Clarisse said to her sons knowing his feelings towards doctors and hospitals

"Can I see him?" Clarisse asked quickly as she was about to stand.

"Wait, mother we still have not heard the negative side of his condition." Pierre reminded her causing her to stay seated.

"Yes, doctor what is the bad news regarding my father-His Majesty?" Philippe asked.

"Unfortunately we have found while we were operating on him that…"

"You operated on him?" Clarisse surprisingly asked interrupting the physician.

"Well, yes Your Majesty we had to." The specialist said a bit worried by her look.

"Why? Was it… I mean did he... have a heart attack?" she asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Yes in fact he did suffer from a severe heart attack which brings me to what I was just about to say." The doctor himself took a deep breath as he glanced at the faces in the room. This was not easy for him either since this was not just any patient he was caring for, this was the ruler of his country, his King.

Noticing the emotion in the doctor's face, Clarisse leaned over and reached out her hand placing it on the doctor's arm. The doctor looked at the hand that touched him and then up into the eyes of his adoring Queen.

"I know this is not easy on anyone but my husband is still alive because of you and your staff and for that I am truly thankful. However, now I must know…" she paused to gather her courage. "I must know what is wrong with my husband."

"Your Majesty, King Rupert has had a very severe heart attack that has weakened his heart immensely."

Clarisse's face went pale as her throat began to tighten. Joseph and Charlotte watched closely to see if she would faint from the sudden horrible news.

"There is permanent damage and therefore though alive and stable as of now he is suffering from heart failure which does lead to a shorter life expectancy and other health complications."

Clarisse closed her eyes and shook her head. "Are you sure, I mean are you positive?" Clarisse asked opening her eyes though not quite able to fathom that this was her husband they were talking about.

"Yes your Majesty. I have seen his condition many many times before and it can be brought on from stress or from overdoing something." The doctor stated to help her understand a little more.

Her head began to race as her tears fell faster." Are you sure we are talking about the same man? I mean this is my husband you are talking about! The King of Genovia! The strongest man I have ever known who never gets sick. I believe there has been possibly a handful times in all of the 38 years of our marriage that I have seen him sick and that is all. He has the immune system of a…of an ox if you will and nothing ever stops him or tears him down!"

The Queen's face was now red and blotchy as she wiped her wet eyes and chin with her are hand.

"Your Majesty I know this is difficult for you to understand and you may not want to do this now but this will help me prescribe the right medications for His Majesty to take."

"What do you want me to do?" she asked gathering her thoughts and emotions.

"I have brought with me a list of symptoms related to heart failure." The doctor said handing her a piece of paper.

Clarisse looked at it though she really was not even processing any of the letters and words.

Charlotte grabbed a box of tissues and handed her one to use.

Not trying to push her but continuing with his job the doctor asked "Your Majesty do you recall King Rupert showing any of these symptoms and signs?"

Clarisse gave a blank stare to the doctor then attempted to dry her eyes so she could read.

Noticing it was going to be difficult for her Joseph suggested "Your Highnesses maybe one of you should read it for Her Majesty?"

Philippe nodded in agreement at him and took the paper from his mother. He began to read them out loud to her as Charlotte rubbed her shoulder.

"Weight gain?"  
Clarisse thought for a moment, shrugged her shoulders, and then shook her head no.

"Swelling of the abdomen, feet, and ankles?"  
Clarisse shook her head and said "No, not that I'm aware of."

Philippe began to read them faster. "Indigestion; nausea and vomiting; difficulty sleeping, fatigue?"

Clarisse opened her mouth but nothing came out. Noticing that she was about to say something Pierre stopped his brother from reading.

"Mother, what is it?" Philippe asked her looking up from the list.

"He has been getting sick-nauseated and then vomiting," she said to the doctor. "He would get dizzy and lose his footing and he has been having difficulty sleeping recently but I just thought it was…that it was something else like what he was eating and the fact that we are getting older."

"Doctor do you have enough information to prescribe my father some medicine?" Pierre asked seeing how this was affecting his mother.

"Yes I should be fine and if he is up and able to speak I'll ask him later or tomorrow."

"Can we see him?" Philippe asked making Clarisse look up very interested.

"Well he was sleeping the last I saw but I have to say that he has been asking for you Your Majesty ever since he woke up from the anesthesia."

"Then I must go to him," she said standing up quickly about to rush out the door to his side.

"I'll take you to him Your Majesty." the doctor replied.

"Oh and what about my sons?" Clarisse wondered. "When can they see him?"

"They can do that right after you Your Majesty it's just that the King requested that you see him first by yourself."

"Of course please take me to him?" she slightly begged happy that her husband was still around to need her.

"Please follow me." The doctor said to her as he walked out first.

Walking down the halls to the King's large room, Joseph and Charlotte watched from only a few steps behind as the Queen gathered her composure for her husband's sake.

"I admire her so much and in so many different ways but most importantly I admire her for her strength," Charlotte whispered to Joseph.

"So do I Charlotte, so do I," he said proudly though saddened by the entire event.

As they reached the room of the King of Genovia, the Royal staff assumed their places outside in the hall.

As a nervous and caring wife walked into the quiet room to see her ailing husband, the heavy door closed behind leaving only her and her best friend.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Alone Clarisse walked farther into the large hospital room. As her eyes caught sight of her husband asleep on the bed attached to devices, she felt her stomach tighten with sickness and a lump form in her throat. She unconsciously stared at him for what felt like the longest minute of her life before the beeping of the heart monitor woke her from her daze.

Noticing that a tear had fallen from her eye she wiped it with the side of her index finger. She then stared at the machine for a second before throwing her coat and purse on a well-furnished chair that sat in the corner of the room. Wanting so much to walk over and touch her husband she tried to make her feet move but they seemed glued to the spot where she stood.

As she looked down at her heels, she heard movement from the bed, which made her quickly, look up. Seeing his hand twitching she practically leapt towards the bed to be close to him.

She gently touched his hand afraid that she would cause pain though she knew it wouldn't hurt him badly.

To her surprise the hand underneath turned and grasped hers.

Feeling his hand tightened to hers and then his thumb smoothing over her skin as if she were the one in the bed, Clarisse looked down and then at his face.

As she wiped her teary eyes with her free hand she heard him utter hoarsely:  
"Don't worry darling, I'm still here." He said with his eyes slightly open.

"Thank god," she said smiling, giggling, and wiping more tears from her face as she realized he was still himself.  
"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Ah, I feel like I have been struck by an enormous vehicle but I'm all right… especially now that you are here," he said attempting to wink at her.

Noticing this she began to blush a bit.

Rupert opened his eyes wider and smiled at her to ease her sadness. Still holding onto her hand he pulled her towards him and shifted his legs over slowly so she could sit on the bed facing him.

"Oh Rupert, Don't move darling!" she replied so he wouldn't cause himself discomfort.

"No I insist," he said. "I can still move I just can't do strenuous activities."

"Well take it easy Rupert, I mean the doctor said…" she cut herself off before she uttered another word and looked to the side as if struggling to repeat the doctor's diagnosis.

Seeing tears well in her eyes Rupert grabbed his wife's chin and turned her head to face him. "Clarisse look at me."

She looked down.

"Darling look, look at me. I'm right here." He said his eyes getting watery themselves.

She looked at him, right into his eyes. "I'm right here." He said again a tear rolling down his cheek.

He then grabbed the back of her head and pulled her down onto his shoulder. His arm was laced with tubes for his IV and yet he didn't care. He needed to have her close to him, to feel his life companion, his best friend, and his wife, next to him.  
He knew she needed to be close to him to make it seem more real that he was indeed still alive and with her.

Lying against his shoulder, Clarisse grabbed a firm yet gentle hold of her husband. She brought a hand to her face and covered her eyes as sobs poured out of her.

"Shh." He said trying to console her. "God has granted me more time Clarisse. More time to spend on this Earth and though I don't know how long I have it is still more time and we must make the best of it."

Clarisse raised herself from his shoulder and Rupert looked at her and swallowed hard. Her already stunning blue eyes were intensified because of her tears.

"I'm so sorry Rupert." She said sitting up and reaching for a tissue from the box she just realized was on the table next to the bed.

"Sorry for what Clarisse? It is me who should be sorry for putting you through this."

"No I'm just sorry for becoming so weak, I just have never seen you so…"

"So weak?" he finished for her.

"No it's just I have never seen you in this state before," she said blotting her eyes.  
"As long as I have known you nothing so severe has ever happened where I had to worry about you like I just did, like I do now."

"Well now you know how I felt every time you were in labor with the children and I couldn't be in there with you."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well now fathers can be in the room when their wives bring their children into the world. I envy them because I wanted so much to be by your side since I heard your agony as I waited out in the hall."

"I suppose I do see what you mean since I wanted so much to be with you as soon as I found out."

"And I wanted you here," he said with a smile.

"The doctor said you called for me."

"Yes I did. Who else would I have wanted by my side?" He said playfully slapping her hand that was now lying on the bed.

"The boys are outside."

"Oh?" he said looking towards the door.

"They were quite worried about you as well." She said getting off of the bed to stand.

"Well I hope so since I am their father." He said sarcastically as he watched her walk over to her purse.

While reaching into her purse she looked at him and shook her head the way she always did when he was being sarcastic. "I'm glad nothing within your humor has changed," she said taking out a piece of paper.

"The doctor gave this to me just a little bit ago when he was explaining to me your condition," she sniffled. "It is a list of the symptoms of heart fail……of what you have," she said handing him the paper as she stood by the bed rubbing his legs.

Rupert took the paper and tried to read it.

"Here let me," she said reaching for it back the way her son had done to her just before.

Rupert laid back and closed his eyes but Clarisse knew he was still listening. She began to read off the list. Her husband opened his eyes when symptoms he recognized were mentioned.

"What is it?" she asked noticing his reaction to her words.

"No it's just that I did have that… the nausea, vomiting, the fatigue, the trouble sleeping part." He pointed out.

"Yes I know and when I heard this I reacted as well and told the doctor you had suffered from these symptoms. He said he would visit in a bit to talk about it with you," she advised.

Rupert glanced out at the window in his room though he could not see outside since it was now nighttime.

"Clarisse there is something I have to tell you." He said causing her to tense up with a mixture of nerves and confusion.

"What?" she asked timidly.

"I have been having palpations, pains in my chest if you will on and off for a few months now."

Clarisse's eyes widened with shock. "Why didn't you say anything? We could have gotten you treatment and then you wouldn't have come to this." She said flinging her hand with the paper in the air.

"You know how I feel about doctors and places like this." He replied.

"Yes but Rupert….I…I …" she didn't know what to say. A part of her felt bad, a part was worried, and now a part of her was angry at his stubbornness and foolishness.

Seeing her expression he looked to the side. "See it is me who needs to apologize," he said showing he was mad at himself.

"Do you realize how we possibly wouldn't be here in this room, in this hospital if you had just told me?" she asked with a sharp tone. Realizing her comments and questions Clarisse stopped talking and looked down at her husband.

"Are you mad at me?" he asked not making eye contact because he felt guilty.

Hearing him say this softened Clarisse's heart. "No darling, I just wish this could have been prevented." She said sitting back down on the bed but this time placing her arm over his covered legs.

"I know, so do I. I was such a fool."

A thought popped into her mind. "Rupert?"

"Umm"

"Is that why all the comments?"

"Hmm?"

"The comments. You remember the comments about you leaving us permanently and Philippe succeeding the throne?"

Rupert was quiet though he breathed a deep sigh. "I suppose," he finally said looking at her.  
"I'm just determined to make sure all will be fine after I go."

"I know darling you are so good that way but like you said we need to focus on the time we have together first. The time we have left." She said gently raising his hand in hers and kissing it.

Rupert turned his hand from her grasp and cupped her face. "You are wonderful," he replied.  
"I don't deserve you."

"Oh tush." She said smiling at him and standing once again. "Now I believe the boys wanted to see you."

"Well then send them in," he said coughing loudly making the bed jump.

"You all right?" she asked before turning for the door.

"With you by my side I am."

She smiled brightly, took a deep breath and then opened the door for her sons to come into the room.


	16. Chapter 16

**I have to say I truly, truly, truly appreciate all of you who have left comments or even just read my story. I have another update so here it is……….**

After spending a few days in the hospital bored and tired from tests and no activity, Rupert had started to get a bit anxious to go home and continue his life as it was before. As he sat up in a chair near his hospital bed waiting for Clarisse to come back from the bathroom, he scanned the television. As he flipped the channels he noticed he and his family were quite the focus of most of the news reports.

This however was expected since he was after all the King.

Watching one channel carefully to see if the information reported was indeed correct, he did not see or hear his Queen enter the room.

Adjusting her skirt and sweater so that she looked presentable, she walked over and followed her husband's gaze to the TV.

Quietly she stood next to him watching the male reporter as he presented his thoughts on the future of Genovia.

"…. This recent medical emergency of King Rupert's has caused many Genovians to ponder what will occur once he has eventually passed on.  
Will Prince Philippe do his father proud when he takes over or are we destined to see a new family reign in the palace that has held decades of Renaldi royals?  
Either way we shall find out what the future holds for Genovia in due time.  
Back to you Cynthia…."

Clarisse looked over at her husband to catch his reaction. Seeing a puzzled man sitting in front of her she grabbed the remote control that was sitting on the arm of his chair and turned the television off.

"There is no reason for watching the news nowadays. Charlotte informed me that a large number of reports were recorded this week to show how many times you were mentioned. It was in the hundreds and may rise to a thousand." Clarisse said sitting on the bed and crossing her ankles.

"Well that's part of the job description." Rupert said attempting to stand up on his own.

"Oh darling here let me help you." She said rising to her feet and grabbing his hands.

As he stood up facing her he looked into those blue eyes and he drowned in them once again.

Touching her cheek with his hand he pulled her in close and kissed her on the cheek. As his lips met her skin Clarisse's eyes closed and she took in the moment that she could have lost forever. She then drew her head back smiling at him as he in return smiled at her. Gently grabbing her chin he tilted her head to the side only a few degrees. Slowly making his way closer as his fingers still grazed her chin, he placed a gentle kiss on the lips of the woman whom he had married 38 years before.

While they remained connected by their lips Clarisse instantly remembered the times they shared as husband and wife in their private marital bed, intertwined in each other's arms.  
Though not entirely in love on the highest of levels, they still met the needs of one another through the years of their union. These times of pleasure were not just triggered for duty purposes (which were met with sons) but rather at times to fulfill the instinctual yearnings of the body and mind.

As she recalled some of their more intimate moments she remembered that they usually began with a similar kiss of the cheek and lips. This basic foreplay was sometimes Rupert's way of showing that he wanted to take her in numerous ways shortly. If she were not mistaken the kiss would escalade into him caressing the most sensitive parts of her body and parting her lips eagerly searching for her tongue.

His hands began to move.

Her arms wrapped around his neck.

His mouth opened slightly and his tongue escaped trying to break into her lips. Clarisse responded by letting him kiss her passionately and then in a second he was trying to push her onto his bed.

Hearing footsteps and talking in the hall from the nurses, Clarisse broke the kiss and they both looked at the door.

After glancing back at each other Clarisse assumed control and slightly pushed herself up causing him to back up off of her. Trying to regain his breath and calm his body Rupert sat back down in the chair.

Smoothing her skirt she looked at him. "Rupert, I'm sorry I know it has been a while but you should not be doing such strenuous activities especially one that makes your heart and blood pressure race beyond normal."

He didn't say much he just nodded in her direction.

At that moment there was a knock on the door. "Ah yes come in." Rupert advised sounding as if he were in his office at the palace.

The doctor entered the room and greeted both the King and Queen appropriately.  
"I hope you have some favorable news?" he asked the man who helped save his life.

"Well yes I have some news that I think will make your day Your Majesties," he added nodding to both principles.

"Excellent," Clarisse squealed.

"What is it?" Rupert asked excitedly.

"Well you are free to return home Your Majesty…"

"Oh that's wonderful news darling!" Clarisse exclaimed sitting on the arm of the chair and placing an arm over her husband's shoulder.

"Oh thank god!" Rupert shouted, patting her knee and putting his head back.

This caused the doctor to laugh a bit. "I do hope your stay here was not that uncomfortable Your Majesty?"

Realizing he may have insulted his physician, Rupert quickly resorted to kingly phrases.

"No, no this hospital, it's staff, you, have all been exceptional, I now just want to be able to get back to the palace so I can be home and in my own environment." Rupert uttered as he winked at Clarisse when she got off the chair.

"That's is fully understandable Your Majesty. However, you must continue to take it easy and slow the next few weeks. Too much excitement, activity, and stress can cause even more damage than is already done. I will be by the palace to check up on you every other day. Now if you'll excuse me I will go and get the release forms so that you may sign them upon leaving." the doctor replied.

"Yes, yes that sounds splendid. Thank you." Rupert said trying to get up once again.

"I'll have Joseph tell Shades to bring the limo around back." Clarisse said walking towards the door.

Opening it she told Joseph to radio Shades and to come inside.

A second later Joseph walked into the room behind the Queen.

"Ah it is nice to see you up and about Your Majesty." Joseph said smiling at his King.

"Well it certainly feels nice to be out of that bed." He said still attempting to stand slowly since he still ached in some areas.

"Here allow me Your Majesty," Joseph said offering to help him out of the deep chair.

"Thank you Joseph" Rupert said finally standing up.

Clarisse smiled as she reached for her jacket.

"And now it is your turn your Majesty. Here allow me to help you." Joseph offered as he took the coat from her hands and opened it behind her.

Thank you Joseph. That's very kind of you." Clarisse said with a slight giggle that made Rupert turn to look at them.

As his Head of Security helped his wife with her coat Rupert watched their eyes and expressions. He swore he caught something between the two but he didn't know what or if he were just imagining it. "Maybe it's the medicine?" Rupert said under his breath but loud enough for Clarisse to ask:

"What did you say Rupert?"

"Hmm? Oh no nothing darling I was just talking to myself."

"Your Majesty I will be up in a few minutes to help you get down to the limo," Joseph said grabbing a few bags that held the King's possessions. Joseph then left to pack the limo.

"Oh all right then. Are you ready to go down to the limo?" she asked Rupert as she turned her gaze to her husband.

"But I'm not properly dressed." Rupert said looking down at his pajama-like attire.

"Oh my I suppose you do have to change a bit. Well then I guess you can change into this and these until we get to the palace." She said handing him a shirt and a pair of pants from one of the bags Joseph left.  
"Do you need help darling?" she then asked.

"Yes actually I feel a bit weak do you mind helping me? I don't want to send for a nurse or aide just to put on a shirt and a pair of pants,"

"Certainly," Clarisse said putting her purse back down onto the chair and walking over to him.

Feeling very domesticated she helped her husband button his shirt.  
Rupert watched her as she did the buttons.

"What?" she asked with a smile.

"No nothing I'm just sorry we were interrupted before."

"Oh Rupert we are in a hospital for heaven's sake."

"I can't help it Clarisse after feeling as if I would never touch you again I suddenly have this intense craving for you."

Clarisse stepped back and looked at him a bit strangely. "Rupert we…we only cave into our feelings every now and then." She said shaking her head.

"Yes and like you said it has been quite a while." He said grabbing her waist and pulling her closer to him.

"Rupert please." Clarisse said trying not to hurt his fragile feelings.

"Why do you not want me Clarisse? Did I do something? Is it because I'm sick?"

"Yes it is because you are sick and I wouldn't want to be the cause of your death. Now come on lets get going." She said placing his dirty clothes in the bag for Joseph to take.

Rupert stood next to her as she arranges the bag quickly. "I don't understand you enjoyed my advances didn't you?"

"Yes but Rupert we aren't even at home in our own living quarters."

"Well what about when we get home and I get settled back into the suite?" he asked sounding a bit pathetic.

"Obviously I am the one who is much more concerned about your health than other strenuous activities." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well what about my kiss?"

"What about it" she asked placing a hand on her hip and the other on the bed.

"What do you mean what about it? Didn't it get to you at all?" he asked quite shocked that he may have lost his touch.

Clarisse put up a hand. "Rupert, darling, you have just had a heart attack and now the doctor tells me that my best friend, my husband, the father of my children, my king, has only so much time left on this planet and all you can think about is making love?"

"Well…in a way… yes…" he said giving her a guilty look. "But only because it was making me feel better, stronger, and like myself again."

Clarisse looked at him a bit confused but her facial expression calmed as she thought of Rupert. She realized that he was trying to block the thoughts of his health by psychologically suppressing it and thinking of things that pleased him… which in ways had to do with her.

A smile came over her face and she walked over to him placing a huge hug around his neck.

"Rupert listen to me you have not changed. You are still the same strong debonair man I married and the same man from before this whole health issue happened."

Rupert looked to the side.

"Darling everything will be fine," she said trying to convince herself with her words as well.

"You're right Clarisse I'm sorry about being so pushy before I just can't help myself sometimes." He said with a chuckle as she released herself from him and walked over to get his jacket.

At that moment someone knocked on the door.  
"That must be Joseph." Clarisse said helping him with his collar.

Rupert watched as Clarisse sprang towards the door with what appeared to be a spring in her step. "There it is again?" He asked himself but this time in his head.

The door opened revealing Charlotte. "Is his Majesty ready?" she asked the Queen.

"To go home? Yes I believe he is quite ready." Clarisse said opening the door wider for Joseph to come through with a wheelchair.

"What is this?" Rupert asked.

"Sir it is hospital protocol that you be taken to the limo by wheelchair upon leaving." Joseph answered.

"I don't need a wheelchair." Rupert said.

"Yes you do." Clarisse insisted placing a arm around his back and leading him towards the chair.

"Your Majesty it will make us all feel better if you took it easy for your health's sake." Joseph said sincerely while also trying to help Clarisse's motive.

Rupert walked over to the chair and sat down. "How is it outside Joseph?"

"Sir I will be totally honest with you…there are quite a few reporters waiting to get a picture of you coming out of the hospital after this whole ordeal."

"Well then lets go we must not keep the people of Genovia waiting any longer." The King replied positioning himself nicely with his head up high making it appear that he had not been weaken at all in the past few days.

Charlotte, Joseph and Clarisse exchanged quick glances as the King was wheeled out into the halls of the hospital. Greeted first by nurses and other patients who were aware that he was there, Rupert with Clarisse by his side nodded at them as they passed them by.

The large back exit doors of the hospital slid open and a million flashes appeared as shouts of "Long Live King Rupert!" sounded through the air.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

"I don't know Rupert, I don't know." Clarisse repeated out loud as she paced the room from her closet to the mirror on the other side of the room. As she paced she repeatedly adjusted her light pastille colored jacket and skirt.

"Clarisse my dear you will be fine." He said from the bed as he looked through the newspaper.

"But Rupert how are you so sure that it will go smoothly?" she said leaning one hand on the bed as the other placed her heels on her feet.

"Clarisse I just know." He said placing the newspaper down on the bed and staring at her.  
"Why are you so nervous anyway? This is not the first time you had to make a speech without my presence."

"I know but it has been a while since I had talk to the people of Genovia all by myself." She said as she checked her necklace and earrings in the mirror.

"Darling would you please cease this nonsense," he said to her. "You look beautiful, as you always do."

Clarisse let out a big sigh and looked at her husband. "You think so? You don't think this is too elaborate for the Independence Day Parade and press conference?" she asked shaking her bracelet free from her sleeve.

"No like I said you look beautiful." Rupert said as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

She walked over to her husband and sat down on the bed next to him as she waited for Charlotte to come get her signaling for her to leave for the celebration.

As she sat down she stretched an arm across his lap and placed her hand on the other side of his body and kissed his cheek.

The past two weeks had brought Clarisse and Rupert closer together but the King was still hoping for an intimate moment with his wife. Though she always respected him and cared deeply for him she realized how much he meant to her life when she was faced with almost losing him.

"And what will you be up to today when I am speaking to hundreds of people?" she asked him with a nervous smile.

"Oh I don't know, sitting here, reading, writing my memoirs…"

"Ah well I wish I was sitting here with you relaxing."

"Clarisse," he said sternly while playfully tapping her nose.

"Oh believe me I know duty comes first. It always has I'm afraid," she said standing up.

Rupert reached for her hand and held it rubbing it with his thumb. "You will do fine." He said for reassurance.

"You really think so?" she asked with a girlish tone.

"Yes indeed I do and I don't think I have ever seen you so nervous before." He said chuckling.

"Don't laugh," she said nudging him with her free hand. "Besides you know me I shall pull myself together just before I am to speak."

"And don't forget Philippe will be there as well." He added to boost her confidence.

"Oh yes that's right," she said remembering.  
"Will you be watching it on the television?" she asked placing a hand on her brow.

"Umm yes I will as long as I find out what channel it is on."

"I don't know but I'm sure Charlotte will."

"I'll have to ask her when she comes up." Rupert said, as at that moment there was a knock on the door. Both looked at the door and then at each other.

"I bet that's her now." Clarisse said. "Come in."

Charlotte walked inside and bid good morning to His Majesty who she didn't see earlier because he was still sleeping. Clarisse ran off to her closet for one last thing.

"Good morning Charlotte." He said with a smile. "Ah, oh yes Charlotte what channel is Her Majesty going to be appearing on?" he asked the assistant.

"Channel 24 I believe Your Majesty."

"Oh Charlotte," came Clarisse's upset voice from the closet. "No don't tell him what channel." She said playing as if she were upset that he knew.

The assistant was taken aback a little thinking she had done something wrong but then she noticed the King and Queen exchanging sarcastic glances when she emerged from the closet with two crowns.

"Which one looks more appropriate?" she asked her.

"Ah I believe that one," Charlotte said pointing to a light blue and pink-jeweled crown.

"Do I get any say in this matter?" Rupert asked acting as if he cared about the crowns.

"Fine then which do think goes better Rupert?" she asked him holding both crowns to her outfit.

"Oh I don't know just go with the one Charlotte picked out." He said with a laugh.  
This caused Clarisse to place her hands, each holding a crown at her hips and roll her eyes.

"Rupert what am I going to do with you?" she asked throwing her hands up and walking back into the closet.

"I know something you can do but it'll have to wait until Charlotte is out of the room," he said playfully causing Charlotte's face to redden when she realized what he meant.

"Oh now tush and don't make poor Charlotte feel uncomfortable." Clarisse said as she laughed and looked at her husband as she walked back out.

"Well Your Majesty I do believe Joseph is bringing the car around for us to leave," Charlotte stated.

"Joseph?" Clarisse asked bewildered. "

Charlotte began to explain but stopped as soon as the King began. "I have told Joseph to go with you today."

"But then who will be here with you?" Clarisse asked.

"Don't worry I'll have Shades and Samuel to keep an eye on me. Beside Joseph is the Head of Security, he is the best guard we have and he will without a doubt protect you wholeheartedly." Rupert said with an ache in his stomach though he knew he was right.

"Are you ready to go then Your Majesty?" Charlotte asked the Queen.

With a huge sigh Clarisse said, "Oh I suppose," and then walked back over to her husband. "Wish me luck." She said to him as she bent down to give him a goodbye kiss.

"Luck? Clarisse you don't need luck you will do fine. I promise you," he said looking into her eyes.

"Well then I best be off." She said patting his hand as she fully stood up. "Take care darling and I'll see you afterwards." She said as she walked out of the room towards the doors of the suite.

"Charlotte!" Rupert whispered loudly trying to get her attention before she left as well. "Charlotte!"

Hearing his whispers the assistant turned around and walked over to the bed glancing back at the open door Clarisse just walked through.

"Charlotte did it arrive yet?" he asked still whispering.

"Did what arrive yet sir?" she asked confused.

"Did Her Majesties birthday present arrive yet?"

"Oh that. No actually it hasn't yet but I'll be sure to let you know when it has Your Majesty." Charlotte said nodding at him.

"Thank you Charlotte." The King said as he situated himself in bed.

"Can I get you anything before we go?" she asked.

"No, no thank you, I'm fine."

"Then I should get down there." She said bowing her head and then turning to leave.

"Oh wait Charlotte," he said calling her back.

"Yes?"

"My wife, the Queen is very nervous about her speech. Please do me a favor and talk about something, anything not related to it in the car as I know that makes her feel better."

"Of course you Majesty, anything that I can do to help."

"Thank you again, Charlotte."

"Not at all a problem Your Majesty," she replied and walked out of the bedroom portion of the suite closing the double doors behind her.

~End of Chapter 17


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey everyone! Thanks again for the comments. I know it's sad and I'm sorry but I do have a funny part coming up…stay tuned.**

Rupert watched with anticipation for Clarisse to appear on the television. She would do a press conference when the car holding her and the Prince reached the stage. She then would get back into the car with Philippe and wave to fellow Genovians as it lingered through the parade.

His heart raced a bit for her appearance but he was able to calm down with exercises his doctor had taught him. Sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on the round ottoman Rupert watched as the announcer began to make the introduction.

"Ladies and gentlemen of Genovia it is with great pleasure that I present to you a lady who needs no introduction, a lady with so much class and strength, and not to mention devoted love for her country. We are very excited that she could be here today with His Highness Prince Philippe on behalf of her husband King Rupert. I now present to you the Queen of Hearts, Her Majesty Queen Clarisse!"

The crowd roared with enthusiasm as Clarisse approached the podium. Watching his wife take a small deep breath to ease any nerves, Rupert stared at the woman on the television.  
"God she is beautiful!" he said under his breath. "And she's all mine. How did I get so lucky?"

Clarisse opened her speech with sincere thanks and praise for the people of Genovia.

"Dear Genovians it is so nice to be here with you all today to celebrate Genovia's Independence Day."

Her speech continued smoothly as she hooked in every person watching her there live or on the television. As the crowd cheered after one of her remarks, Rupert was in awe of the woman he saw before him. He sadly yet proudly thought about how it would be in the future. "Philippe will do a wonderful job as King but if he were not here to assume the crown then Clarisse would do a marvelous job running the country until a proper ruler was assigned to the throne."

He then focused his attention back onto his Queen.

"So ladies and gentlemen on behalf of Prince Philippe," she said gesturing to her son who stood beside her, "Prince Pierre who could not be here today because of other engagements, and of course King Rupert who wanted so much to be here today, I wish you all a very Happy Independence Day!"

As she raised her arms confidently into the air, ribbons and streamers shot up behind her and over the zealous crowd of spectators.

Noticing the camera was still fixed on her she winked at it showing her husband that she was glad it went smoothly.

Back at the palace Rupert clapped his hands at his wife's speech and winked back at the lovely figure on the screen.

As he continued to watch he noticed Joseph as his most respected security guard come up behind the queen and whisper in her ear that she had done her speech well. Joseph then gently placed an arm on her back signaling her to go back down the stairs of the stage and to the car.

Rupert, though knowing his guard was just being sincere to his Queen couldn't help but get a bit jealous when the camera showed his hand on her back. After all he was her husband and he had been waiting to have Clarisse like he used to before he fell ill with a weak heart.

With a huff Rupert turned off the television and looked towards the window. "Oh come on now old boy you know Clarisse would never do anything like that and besides you arranged for Joseph to take Clarisse and Philippe." He thought to himself as he scratched his head. "If I trusted anyone with her life it would be Joseph without a doubt," he added to his thoughts.

A few hours went by as Rupert sat in bed writing his memoirs.

Suddenly the door opened abruptly and Clarisse came into the room with a huge smile practically skipping and jumping. She ran over to her side of the bed and plopped herself next to him.

"I did it darling. I did it." she squealed with that huge smile.

"Yes you did and you did it wonderfully, just as I knew you would," He said placing his diary-like book on the nightstand. "I'm very proud of you," he said leaning over to kiss her on her forehead.

"Well thank you." She said slapping the side of her leg.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"I feel great since it went so well." She said facing him while leaning on her elbow.

"I hate to say it but I told you so." He said positioning himself so he was leaning on his elbow.

"I know, I know, and you know me I detest letting you know when you are right," she said with a laugh.

Rupert looked at her through his reading glasses. "You looked splendid up there on that podium. I simply couldn't keep my eyes off of you."

"Oh Rupert," she said shooing away his compliment with a whisk of her hand.

"No really, I being totally honest Clarisse you looked gorgeous and you spoke wonderfully and I knew you could do it you just need confidence in yourself."

"Was my deep breath in the beginning very noticeable?" she asked worried.

"Well I saw it but then again I was the one who taught you a long time ago when you made your very, very, very, first speech to always take a breath before you speak to calm your nerves."

"That's right and that advice always works." She said nodding her head a bit with a smirk.  
"How about my little signal at the end? Did you catch it?" she wondered.

"Yes I did catch that cute wink of yours and I even winked back at the television." He said slapping her top leg since she was still leaning on her side.

"You did well my love," he said looking into her eyes.

"Thank you." She said with another little sigh.

"And did you get out of bed today or have you been here since I left you?"

"No I got up to watch you on television. I then took a walk around the palace and every staff member I came in contact with watched me as if I were going to fall over right then and there." He said a bit annoyed at them knowing his weakness.

"Oh they are just watching out for their King, besides I told them to." Clarisse said biting her lip.

"Clarisse I can still move about and do things. The doctor said my heart has gotten a bit stronger in the past two weeks with the medications and exercises and such."

"I know Rupert.

"You do?" he asked a bit confused.

"Yes I spoke with your doctor this morning actually."

"And?" he asked.

"And he said you could do a few things as long as they were not too strenuous to your heart."

"Like he said before but did he mention what activities I could participate in?" he asked curiously.

"Didn't' he tell you?" she asked surprised.

"He wasn't specific he just told me the not too strenuous part."

"Well he told me." She said smiling and gently removing the glasses from his handsome face.

"Really?" he asked with a surprised smirk watching her fold the glasses and place them on the nightstand in back of her.

"Umm hmm." She said moving a bit closer.  
"He said you could do whatever made you happy as long as I was by your side." she whispered to him.

"Reealllly?" Rupert said gently removing the sparkling crown from her head and placing it on the nightstand atop his book. He turned to her and kissed her cheek and then made his way to her lips.

"Umm Rupert the doors." She said through the kiss. She then stood up and walked over to the main doors of the suite locking them. She then entered the bedroom again and closed the doors she had flung open when she came in. After locking them she turned around and looked at her husband lying in the bed quite content in what he was looking at.

Realizing that she should make this a special moment since it could be the last time they had a chance to make love, Clarisse asked: "Would you mind if I change into something a bit more comfortable?"

"Be my guest," he said.

Knowing he was watching her she swayed her hips as she walked into her closet.

Rupert sat in bed anxiously waiting for her to emerge in something more comfortable.


	19. Chapter 19

Changing, Clarisse felt a bit wobbly as if she had never made love to her own husband before or as if it were the first time. Realizing that this foolishness was related to her liking him as her best friend she placed all true feelings aside and felt this was as good a time as any to express how she cared for him. They would relive intimate moments and that was ok. She knew that as his wife she would succumb to her womanly urges and meet his male needs to make it worthwhile for him since the time he had left was unknown.

Clarisse emerged from her closet in a silk, pink and red rose patterned nightgown covered with a robe made of the sheer material. She stopped and looked around the room when she noticed Rupert had candles lit and soft music playing.

"Rupert this looks lovely," she said placing a hand to her cheek.

Rupert walked over to her and held her in his arms as he whispered in her ear "Not as lovely as you do Clarisse,"

Leading her to the bed by holding her hand he sat down and brought her close to him.

He then started with the routine she knew. There was a kiss on the cheek, the wandering of his hands on her body, and then the parting of lips. Seeing that maybe she should take control to keep the moment at a good pace for him she surprised him when she herself pushed him back onto the bed. Climbing on the bed on top of him she began to undo his nightshirt that he had changed into. As the shirt came off her eyes met the sight of the strong body that had taken her before. Smoothing her hands over his muscles that were prominent since before she could remember she caught a glimpse of marks left over from his surgery. Seeing this she instantly removed herself from on top of him.

Noticing she was bit scared to go near his stitches Rupert said: " Don't worry darling it's all right." He then grabbed her right hand and placed it carefully over the spot. A tear formed in Clarisse's eye as she watched the man next to her now leaning on his side choke up with sentiment.

"Clarisse it is just my heart, the heart that has always cared and loved you whether as my wife or my best friend. Either way I have always loved you and there was always a spot for you in here."

Clarisse choked back her tears and leaned in to kiss him passionately. She couldn't speak she just acted on impulse. Realizing his breathing had picked up speed she stopped for a second for him to catch his breath.

"Are you alright?" she asked him with her forehead pressed to his and her breathing scattered as well.

"I would say so," he said trying to get another kiss from her. He suddenly gained energy and swooped her down on the bed getting on top of her.

"Rupert take it slow we wouldn't want you to relapse."

"Clarisse I can't help it I have been thinking about this for quite some time now," he said kissing her neck. "And like I said the thought of not being able to make love to you one last time was killing me by itself."

Clarisse's thinking was scattered and the thought of his health left her mind as she focused on the half naked man in front of her.

"I know Rupert, I know that is why I think you needed this," she said as he moaned in her ear knowing how crazy that drove her. After gasping deeply from the feel of his breath in her ear she then continued, "We needed this."

Hearing her say "we" made Rupert stop and stare at his wife "So I'm guessing that you needed this too then." He said eagerly fitting his arm under the back of her knee and lifting it to his side.

Arching her back Clarisse moaned as she nodded her head "Yes Your Majesty I do." she said this staring straight at him with those crystal blue eyes that alone beckoned for more.

"God you drive me crazy!" he exclaimed before his mouth was engulfing hers and he forced his tongue inside to massage hers.

Breaking for air Rupert stared down at his wife

"Well Your Majesty, then I will try my best fulfill to your needs," he said grinning from ear to ear while moving her robe off of her shoulders so he could push the thin nightgown straps down and attack her shoulders and breasts with his mouth.

Feeling waves of pleasure pass over her body Clarisse moaned and twitched to Rupert's actions.

As they continued her mind was free of all thoughts that had been circling within it.

Breathing got heavier and skin turned a shade of red while becoming sticky from sweat, Clarisse decided she would handle the situation herself and make it a night to remember. Sitting up she moved him in a way that he was now laying on the bed on his back.

Aroused by thoughts of what she would do next Rupert waited but begged for Clarisse to get on top of him. She did.  
"Just sit back and relax darling," she whispered in his ear.  
Directing the movements Clarisse watched as her husband below became blotchy with spots of redness and his expressions anticipated a long awaited release.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok here I think you'll like this one….lol**

Outside of the room in the hall, the guards standing at attention became alarmed when muffled noises sounding like panting and groaning came through the doors of the suite.

Acting out their duties, one young guard radioed Joseph in his room where he had been resting, summoning him back to his usual post outside of the suite. Interrupted during his late break before the night watch shift, Joseph heard his radio go off.

"Joseph." He said urgently as he picked up his earpiece in a split second.

"Ah Sir," the young guard replied nervously, "There appears to be something occurring in the royal suite sir," he said.

"What is it? Did you investigate?" he asked.

"Sir there appears to be muffled breathing, panting, and groaning, coming from the inside."

Joseph didn't even respond to the guard, instead he dashed through the palace trying to get to the King who he assumed was having another heart attack.

On his way up the stairs he saw Shades and Charlotte coming down and loudly shouted "Code Green" and ordered that Shades retrieve his key to the royal suite incase it was locked and he was denied entry.

"Where is it?" Shades asked loudly as Charlotte ran to call an ambulance which was her duty during a Code Green".

"In my room!" Joseph yelled back while running down the hall pushing maids and aides of the King and Queen out of his way.

After storming down the long corridor to the door of the royal suite he first tried the golden handles jiggling them violently, but with a curse realized they were locked.

He then pressed his ear against the mahogany wooden door trying to hear any sort of sound. In the distance of the suite he heard a muffled voice that sounded like the King Rupert say "Oh my God!"

Pressing his ear closer and ordering all outside to be completely still he tried to listen for more sounds but there was silence. The quick thought that he was too late and that the King was dead raced through his head. Still determined to get in the suite he thought of pummeling the door with his body weight. As he moved backward to run at the door with all his might, loud clanking coming from down the corridor stopped him and his head turned.

Seeing that the noise was actually Charlotte's heels coming down the hall with his second in command, he ran towards Shades and met him halfway grabbing the key from Shades' hand as if they passing off a baton.

Sticking the key in the hole he turned it quickly and entered the suite.

Once in the suite Joseph and Shades quickly surveyed the sitting and office areas to be sure there were no intruders causing harm to the King. Charlotte walked in after the check was approved but stopped short when the two bodyguards stared at the closed door of the bedroom. The rest of the guards and interns waited in the hall, which was protocol for a Code Green.

"Please tell me the key to the bedroom is on this key chain as well?" Shades said searching the large key chain for the key.

"There is no key to the bedroom," Charlotte whispered worriedly. That and the bathroom are the most private quarters of the King and Queen. We are not permitted to hold those keys."

"There's no time, we have to bust that door down and get to the King who is behind it". Joseph ordered as he pulled Shades back a few feet by the arm and Charlotte moved to the side.

By holding up fingers as they were trained to do, Joseph silently counted to three. On three the men raced with high adrenaline towards the double doors slamming their shoulders against them.

As they broke through Clarisse and Rupert jumped about six feet into the air with shouts of horror and surprise. Rupert barely flung a still fully naked Clarisse off the bed since she was resting from their love making on his bare chest.

"What in name of God do you think you are doing?!!!" Rupert hollered at the two men who were now on the floor.

Wide-eyed and though decades older, Joseph sprang up more quickly than Shades. As he stood up he caught a quick yet solid glimpse of the naked King and Queen who apparently had forgotten they were naked. Quickly scanning the two to see if they were all right he found his instinctual eyes staring at Clarisse.

Realizing his gaze she followed it by looking down at her body. Remembering that she was naked, she instantly flung her husband in front of her shielding herself from Joseph.

"I'm sorry Your Majesty" Joseph exclaimed as he closed his eyes, shielded his face with his hand, and turned around. Looking into the seating area of the suite he saw Charlotte tip toeing out of the room closing the double mahogany doors behind her.

Seeing Shades start to get up from the floor Clarisse screamed orders: "Sha, Sha, Shades stay down there! Don't get up! I'm warning you!"

Shades on his stomach and scared to move could only see the empty space below the cream colored bed.

"Now can someone please explain this to me?" Rupert asked sharply since his cuddling session with his wife was interrupted.

"Did I miss something?" Clarisse pondered still shaky from her intense intimate moment with her husband, which was now mixed with embarrassment and shock.

Rupert looked at her over his shoulder and handed her the sheet to cover herself better.

"Did we call you up here Joseph? Did you?" she asked pointing to Rupert.  
"Did I?" she asked pointing to herself trying to remember if she called him up or shouted out his name or something.

"You didn't, and I certainly did not want this special moment with my wife interrupted" he said staring at the back of Joseph.

"Rupert careful you don't want your blood pressure to go up any higher than it already has." Clarisse warned him as she patted his bareback.

Joseph looked down at the floor. "Sir the guards outside heard…." He paused.

"Heard what?" Rupert asked his Head of Security.

"I hear sirens. Did someone call an ambulance?" Clarisse asked looking towards the windows.

Joseph continued, "The guards on duty for me in the hall thought they heard…."

"Yes what? Go on." He insisted.

"Heavy, yet muffled…" he added quickly "breathing, panting, and groaning from inside the bedroom portion of the suite and they summoned me up to check. I called a Code Green on the palace since I thought you were suffering from another heart attack. I was only doing my best to protect you Your Majesty." Joseph said as he stood up tall still facing the other room.

As Rupert looked to the side of the bed he realized his guards had thought the worst and acted upon duty and impulse, the way they were trained to do.

Still behind Rupert though covered now with a sheet, Clarisse placed her chin on her husband's shoulder and looked up at him. Letting out a deep breath he turned to look at Clarisse, his twisted upset grin turning into a slight smile.

"So you thought I was having a heart attack?" he asked looking back at Joseph's back.

"Yes Sir."

"And you didn't think that the possible moans, groans, and panting were because I was enjoying some intimate time with my wife?"

"No Sir, after all your condition." Joseph said hoarsely clearly his throat.

Rupert looked at his wife again who this time smiled and then placed a cheek to his shoulder trying to smother a slight giggle.

"Well thank you for being so concerned of my health gentlemen. I appreciate the fact that my Head of Security and the second in command are so protective of my well-being."

"And Her Majesty's," Joseph added with a nod.

"Don't forget His Royal Highness Prince Philippe and Prince Pierre as well!" Shades added from the floor.

Chuckling due to his comment Clarisse said "Shades you may rise from the floor."

Shades began to get up.

"But please divert your eyes." She added before his eyes appeared above the bed.

"Yes Your Majesty." he said as he spun around, faced the door and walked out of the suite.

"Joseph you may go as well." Rupert said to the guard he had always seen as the best he could have protect him and his family.

"Yes Your Majesty, and again my apologies to you both for interrupting your private time together." He said bowing his head but not in their direction. He then walked out of the suite closing both sets of doors behind him.

*********************

Alone again the King and Queen stared at the doors and then at each other still a bit shocked at what just happened.

"I'm so embarrassed!" Clarisse said leaning back on her pillow and covering her face with her hands.

Rupert leaned over to her pulling her hands from her face. "You know this all your fault don't you?" he said sarcastically.

"Mine?" she said laughing. "Why mine? If you were quieter we wouldn't have had our bedroom doors exploding with devoted staff members thinking you were having a heart attack!" she said laughing.

"Well if you weren't so good at what you do," he said jabbing her playfully in the side "making me make those noises we would still be cuddling peacefully with the doors still locked." He said.

"I suppose," she said taking the blame.

"Oh thank god they didn't come in during it." Rupert said placing a hand through his salt and pepper hair.

"I believe I can not look either of them in the face again," she said covering her brow.

"Well look at it this way I think they've had their fill for a while." Rupert said laughing. "At least Joseph did."

"Oh God don't say that!" Clarisse chuckled nudging his arm.

************************

As Joseph stepped out of the suite he slapped the two guards upside the head.

Not knowing what it was for the two guards glanced at each other while rubbing the back of their heads. They then assumed their stance as Joseph walked quietly down the corridor heading for his room. Charlotte and Shades came up the stairs as he was going down.

"Way to stand your ground Charlotte." Joseph said sarcastically not looking at her. "Tip toeing out the door while we were caught in the most awkward of situations."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry but someone had to dismiss the ambulance otherwise we would have had more unwanted visitors in their bedroom," she said defending herself.

"That is true Joe it would have made matters worse if the Paramedics rushed in on them." Shades said agreeing with Charlotte.

Joseph gave him a look.

"That's right the press would have had a field day as the Queen always says," Charlotte added. "I was only protecting them."

Joseph stopped and turned around causing the two at his heels to stop from running into him.

"We all were protecting them… or at least trying to if there really was a situation. It's over now. You both did a fine job during a Code Green which makes me confident that if something does happen to the King or with the case of the Queen a Code Purple, we will be ready."

Shades and Charlotte nodded at each other in agreement and stood a little taller after he said that.

*******************************

"No they are trained to see us and deal with us as royals at all different times." Rupert said trying to calm his wife's nerves. "Now I don't know about you but I believe you wore me out Your Majesty." he said tapping her nose before lying down on his pillow to go to sleep. "Will you get the light darling?" he asked her.

"Noticing she was not flinching he opened his just closed eyes. He saw her staring at him tears forming in her eyes yet again.

"What is it?" he asked attempting to sit up.

"I just want to know that you're alright that I didn't hurt you," she asked brushing a tear from her cheek.

"Clarisse I feel fine. You have made me feel wonderful tonight. Thank you." He said leaning in to kiss her on the cheek.

"It was nice wasn't it?" she asked rubbing the wetness from below her eyes.

"I could not have asked for a better night with my wife the Queen of Genovia" He said pulling her in close so that they were now spooning.

"Wait darling, the light." She said reaching over to turn it off.

Laying in the darkness listening to her husband's breathing she retraced the night, well the night before security rushed in. She now understood that the unknown time they had left had to be devoted to him, to show him he could leave this world peacefully knowing that their country, she, and their sons would be all right, especially with the staff they housed in the palace. Glancing over her shoulder as the moon shone through the window she saw her husband the King of Genovia sleeping as he held her tightly. In the future she would cherish these times through memories.


End file.
